TV and Truths
by QuickestSecret
Summary: Marinette, Adrien and their classmates are kidnapped! In order to escape, they have to watch their own show. How will everyone react when they see who's under the mask?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to T.V. and Truths!**

 **So, I've wanted to do this for a while, but between school and How to be Human, I haven't had any time. But hooray, summer's right around the corner! I can't promise the updates will be fast, but hey, it's something to do.**

 **I know this has been done to death, but I** _ **really**_ **wanted to try my hand at it. I was inspired by BlackMysticalWolf with her (not trying to assume gender) story 'Old stories, new discoveries'. It is my favorite Miraculous fic to date.**

 **I'm definitly going to do Season One, but since season two isn't fully released yet, I don't know if I'll do it or not. I'll try to, but if it all gets muddled and starts to contradict itself, I'm stopping. Just for clarification, I'm using the English dub and going in U.S. order.**

 **Miraculous doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Thomas Astruc. Plotlines all me, though :)**

 **Anyways, as always, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Girl, wake up! Quickly!"

Marinette grunted and opened her eyes blearily. "Alya, it's Saturday, remember? No school. In other words, please let me sleep."

"No, you gotta get up! We've been kidnapped!"

"That's nice…wait, what?" Marinette's eyes fully shot open and she fought for balance, not expecting to be sitting up on a light pink bean bag or fully dressed. "Gah!"

"Oh, good. Maritrash is finally awake," someone said in a pompous voice to her far right. "Now can that we're all up, can we _get the hell out of here?!_ "

Marinette didn't even have to look. She rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Hello, Chloé. I don't recall inviting you to Alya and mine's sleepover."

"Ugh, as if I'd even want to sleep in your ugly shack. I fell asleep at home in my bed, as usual, then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in this dump!"

"Yeah, me too. Just without the 'dump' part," another voice said. Marinette glanced to her left and saw Adrien right beside her.

She jumped for the second time. "A-Adrien?! W-What are you–"

"Doing here?" Adrien finished. "No idea. You were the last to wake up."

Looking around, Marinette realized he was right. All her classmates were here as well, looking just as confused as she felt.

They were in a large room. The floor, walls and ceiling were all painted a deep black. There was a huge screen on the wall in front of them, possibly bigger than a cinema screen. On either side of the screen there were two doors, and twisting backwards, Marinette saw a third one on the far wall. Little hanging lamps illuminated the corners of the room, just enough so that they could see. The only colors in the room came from the bean bags that everyone was sitting on, each a different color.

Marinette discreetly opened her bag and was relieved to find an equally confused Tikki. Maybe she could sneak through one of the doors and transform…

"The doors are locked," Alya said. "Even so, I don't think they lead outside."

…or not.

Suddenly, screen burst with static, making an ear-splitting noise in the dense quiet. Everyone jumped. "Jesus!" yelled Alix, hands over her ears.

The static cut out and the screen cleared to reveal a young girl. She had dark brown hair tied back in a braid, fair skin and blue-gray eyes. From what Marinette could see of her, she had dark gray tank top on. _"Sorry!"_ she cried. Her voice had a slight Irish accent. _"I didn't mean to startle you!"_

"Startle? Try _scaring the living shit out of us_!" Myléne said, massaging her heart.

" _Again, sorry!"_

"Who are you?" Juleka asked softly.

" _My name is QuickestSecret,"_ the girl said.

"Excuse me? That's not a real name!" Chloé hmphed.

" _I have to keep my identity under wraps for…ah, personal reasons."_

"Why?" Kim said. "Scared that we'll find you when we get out of here?"

She laughed. _"Nah. Trust me, you could never find me."_ Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but QuickestSecret cut her off. _"And before you ask, Marinette, no, I'm not an akuma."_

Marinette closed her mouth, then opened it again just as quickly. "How do you know my name?"

QuickestSecret smiled. _"I know all of you."_

"Why are we here?" Ivan asked.

" _Now, that's a story,"_ QuickestSecret said. _"You see, I live in an alternate dimension where your lives exist as a T.V. show: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's extremely popular…well, to a select group of individuals known simply as the Fandom. Anyway, I've gathered all of you here to watch the show."_

"Wait!" Alya cut her off. "Are you saying that Ladybug and Chat Noir are _here_?"

" _E-yup."_

"Are we going to see who they are?!"

" _E-yup."_

Alya squealed. Everyone instantly burst into chatter, wondering loudly who the heroes were, exclaiming over the fact that they knew the heroes outside the mask, and shrieking for selfies.

Well, that last bit was mostly Chloé.

Marinette stayed silent, only giving a tense smile when Alya shook her by the shoulders excitedly. Her secret was about to be given away. Not just to Chat Noir (who she couldn't help wondering about), but to her _entire class_.

Adrien, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Sure, he was a little worried about his identity as Chat Noir, but Ladybug was _here_! _He was going to see who his Lady was under the mask_! He glanced around eagerly, wondering who she was.

A sharp whistle sounded. Everyone abruptly fell silent. _"Thank you,"_ QuickestSecret said. _"Before you get started, I want to make a few things known._

" _The doors on either side of the screen are restrooms. They are now-"_ she pressed a button offscreen and the doors swung open. _"Unlocked. You can divide them however you want, it doesn't matter. But if you try to use them for…unintended purposes, your bathroom privileges will shut down. Don't try anything._

" _The door in the back is now also unlocked. It leads to kitchen stocked full with food, plus some equipment if you want to make something. Again, don't try anything that doesn't normally happen in a kitchen._

" _And now, for the episodes. Once I'm done here, I'll set you up with Season One. The episodes can be watched in any order, but leave episodes fifteen, sixteen, twenty-six and 'A Christmas Special' for last. Marinette, you should find the remote underneath your bean bag."_ Marinette looked, and indeed, there was a tiny remote. _"Once you're done with Season One, I'll grab what's up of Season Two."_

"Season Two isn't fully out?" Max said.

QuickestSecret sighed. _"Unfortunately, no. The episodes are being released one at a time, which makes for one hell of a wait in between. I'll update the list every time a new episode comes out. But since time flows differently here, it shouldn't be too much of a problem for you guys."_

"Time flows differently?" Rose said curiously. "What do you mean?"

" _I mean that for every episode you watch, about a week passes in the real world."_ Nervous muttering broke out. _"It's nothing to worry about, I can return you to the exact moment you left-–give or take a couple of hours._

" _In the meantime, though, enjoy watching the show!"_ And with that, QuickestSecret blinked out and was replaced by a list of episodes.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Marinette scrolled to the first episode: The Bubbler. "Alright, let's do a vote," she said with reluctance. "Everyone in favor of watching these to get out, say aye."

Resounding _ayes_ filled the room, Alya's being the most enthusiastic. Only Marinette stayed quiet. She inwardly sighed. _Chat, I know you're just in this for me._

She hit play.


	2. Bubbler

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I didn't expect this much excitement! Love y'all!**

 **As usual, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **[Marinette is asleep, sprawled out on her bed. Her alarm rings and she shoots up.]**

"What's that on your stomach?" Max asked, leaning closer to the screen. Alya grabbed the remote from Marinette and quickly paused. Everyone squinted at the tiny pink creature.

"Girl, what is that?" Alya said.

"Um…nothing." Marinette snatched the remote back. "Let's just keep going, okay?"

 **Marinette: Happy birthday! [slides down the banister and crashes into a mannequin, then twirls back onto screen and collapses into her desk chair.]**

"Smooth," Alya commented. Marinette grinned embarrassedly.

 **Marinette: Happy birthday! [turns on her computer and displays her Adrien wallpaper, sighs contentedly] Happy birthday, Adrien. [makes kissy faces.]**

Marinette shrunk into her bean bag, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Not that she could, since they were all too busy laughing.

Adrien was staring at the screen, silent in shock. He thought Marinette didn't like him! Yet here she was, kissing his picture.

Not only that, she had a _kwami_ flying just behind her.

 _Oh, please let this be real._

 **[Scene change to Adrien brushing his teeth]**

 **Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien!**

 **Adrien: Ugh, Plagg, get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!**

"Dude, you have one, too?" Nino said.

"And it talks!" Nathaniel added, staring.

"And apparently eats Camembert cheese," Rose said.

Marinette was silent, a million thoughts running through her head. But one stood out, shouting to be heard above all the rest.

 _That is_ clearly _a kwami._

 **[Scene change to Dupain-Cheng home.]**

 **Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today!**

 **Marinette: Mom, it's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya!**

 **Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your emails, your diary…**

"…Or your computer wallpaper," Alix said, smirking.

Marinette groaned. "Shut up."

 **Marinette: [panicked] Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it!**

"Smart mother," Juleka smiled.

 **Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

 **Marinette: Happy birthday–I mean, have a nice day!  
[Sabine looks confused, then shrugs and sips her tea.]**

"Nice slip-up," Kim chuckled. "Is that normal in your house? 'Cause your mom was just like 'whatever'."

Marinette sank deeper into her bean bag. "Shut up…"

 **[Scene change to Agreste house. Adrien is eating breakfast alone, looking depressed.]**

 **Nathalie: Your schedule, Adrien.**

 **Adrien: Thanks, Nathalie. Hey, uh, my father get back to you about my birthday party?**

 **Nathalie: Well, um…he–doesn't think it'd be a good idea.**

 **Adrien: Course not.**

 **Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien.**

Muttered 'I'm sorries' were heard throughout the room. Adrien glanced down, ashamed. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. They shouldn't. That was simply his life. It was how he had grown up. He was used to it.

It would never change.

 **[Scene change to outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Nino is blowing bubbles while talking with Adrien.]**

 **Nino: Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd at least remember what it was like to be young and want to party a little.**

"Hey, wait a sec!" Nino grabbed the remote and paused. "I think I remember this…wasn't _I_ the Bubbler?"

Everyone gave various agreements. Nino looked to Marinette. "Can't we skip this? Please?"

Marinette shook her head. "Unfortunately, QuickestSecret won't let us leave until we watch every episode. Sooner or later, we'll have to watch this one."

Nino looked dejected. Marinette sighed. "Think about it this way: If we watch this now, you'll have it over with. You won't have to worry about it later."

"Unlike the rest of us," Ivan said.

"Yeah, we've all gotten akumatized at one point or another, it's no big deal," Alix added.

"Actually…" Alya said slowly. "Not all of us have been akumatized. Marinette and Adrien haven't."

Marinette's eyes widened, as did Adrien's. "Ah, I'm really good at controlling my feelings!" Marinette said hurriedly. "You know me, I, uh, rarely have any negative emotions!"

"Yeah, same here," Adrien nodded.

Alya stared at them suspiciously. "Sure…"

Marinette grinned nervously. "Anyway, let's get back to the show! Hit it, Nino!"

 **Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then, too. Well, at least I tried.**

 **Nino: It's your B-day, dude! Insist!**

 **[Scene shifts to show Marinette and Alya hiding and watching.]**

"Stalk much?" Chloé jabbed. Everyone ignored her.

Adrien squinted. _What's Marinette holding?_

 **Alya: You can do it, you can do it!**

 **Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

 **Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

 **Adrien: Don't waste your time, he's not going to change his mind.**

 **Marinette: [stands up in the background before ducking back down] I can't do it, I can't do it!**

 **Alya: [facepalms and groans] No you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning! Now's the time! [pushes Marinette out in front of the boys]**

 **Marinette: [waves awkwardly] Hey.**

 **Adrien: [waves back, unsure] Hey.**

"Such a gripping conversation," Alix said dryly.

 **[Scene shifts to Chloé watching just inside the school.]**

"There I am!" Chloé smiled and flipped her hair haughtily, ignoring the sudden groans and sighs that filled the room. "Now the real show can begin!"

 **Chloé: Wait, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!**

 **[Sabrina checks and nods nervously.]**

 **Chloé: Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?**

Several people groaned in exasperation. "That's so rude!" Rose gasped. "Sabrina does almost everything for you!"

"And half the time she messes it up. Can you blame me?"

Marinette growled inwardly. _You careless, self-centered, thoughtless little…_

 **[Chloé walks out to where Marinette is stuttering. She yawns boredly.]**

 **Marinette: I…uh…I wanted to, um, gift you make! I mean, gift you a give I made! I mean–**

 **Chloé: [shoves Marinette aside] Out of the way!**

Max winced, along with several others. "Ouch."

 **Chloé: Happy birthday, Adrien! [throws herself at him and kisses his cheek]**

 **Adrien: [clearly uncomfortable] Yeah, thanks, Chlo.**

 **Marinette: [on the ground] Dummy. [Alya facepalms]**

"Alya, you look so done!" Nino commented with a laugh.

Alya smacked his arm. "I was!"

 **Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

 **Adrien: Uh…no.**

 **Chloé: What?! Oh, those delivery guys! I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers! [turns back to Adrien] I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. [kisses his cheek and leaves, humming]**

"Hypocrite," Juleka muttered. The others whole-heartedly agreed, ignoring Chloé's shrieks.

 **[Nino lightly punches Adrien, chuckling. Alya looks out then ducks back down to Marinette.]**

 **Alya: Get back there! Don't be a pushover!…Literally!**

 **Marinette: [groans]**

 **[Scene change to Sabrina.]**

 **Sabrina: What did you get him?  
Chloé: I didn't. You did, and it better be amazing, and it better not be light!**

 **Sabrina: [nods nervously]**

"Why do you listen to her?!" Marinette looked to Sabrina. "She practically _commanded_ youto find a gift, she didn't even say _please_!"

"Besides," Myléne jumped in, "if she's Adrien's childhood friend, then why doesn't she get him a gift instead of ordering you to?"

Everyone nodded in an agreement. Chloé hmphed. "Excuse me, but _she_ has a name, and _she_ would like you all to keep your noses out of _her_ friendships!"

Sabrina stayed quiet, preferring not to look at anyone.

 **[Scene change back to Marinette and Alya.]**

 **Alya: [lightly nudges Marinette] Come on, you can do it!**

 **[Marinette stands up when Adrien's limo arrives.]**

 **Adrien: Gotta go. Photoshoot… [leaves]**

 **Marinette: Why can't I just mean what I say?**

 **Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

 **Marinette: Exactly.**

 **Nino: Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man! [straightens hat and leaves]**

 **[Transition]**

"Whoa!" Alya snatched the remote and paused right on the Ladybug symbol. "That is so cool!"

"So, if there's a Ladybug transition, does that mean there's a Chat Noir transition, too?" Kim looked curious.

Alix shrugged. "Dunno, but that is pretty wicked."

 **[Outside the Agreste mansion.]**

 **Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

 **Alya: Ring the doorbell!**

 **Marinette: Are you kidding, what if Adrien answers the [Alya presses the button anyway] AAH!**

 **[A camera pops out of the wall and stops in front of Marinette.]**

 **Nathalie: Yes?**

 **Marinette: Um, hi, I'm in Adrien's class and I, uhh… [shows the present] Did I already say that, um… [smiles awkwardly]**

Several people laughed. Marinette was typically known to be shy and clumsy, yet firm and confident when she was needed to be, but watching her stutter and nervously ramble? That was _too_ funny.

Marinette sighed. _Please let this not continue through the series…_

 **Nathalie: Put it in the box. [the mail slot opens]**

 **Marinette: [puts gift in the box, which slams shut] Thank you…[camera retracts and Marinette turns to Alya] I hope he likes it!**

"Nice dance," Nathaniel grinned. Marinette sighed.

"I was nervous…"

 **Alya: You signed the note, right?**

 **[Marinette widens her eyes in remembrance.]**

 **Alya: Girl, girl, girl…**

 **Marinette: [throws head back and groans]**

A few giggles floated through the room. _Classic Marinette…_

Adrien, on the other hand, was trying to think. Marinette had clearly delivered the gift, so why didn't he get it?

 **[Scene change to Nathalie going back to her desk. The intercom rings.]**

 **Gabriel: Who was that, Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

 **Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

 **Nathalie: Uh, but…you didn't ask me to.**

 **Gabriel: Of course I did!**

 **Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste! I–I'll take care of it!**

"What is it with the rich people ordering others to buy gifts when they're perfectly capable of doing it themselves?" Max muttered.

 **Gabriel: Good. [intercom blinks out]**

 **[Nathalie panics, then remembers the gift beside her and grabs it with a sigh of relief.]**

Adrien stared at the screen before turning to Marinette. "Please tell me she didn't."

Marinette stayed silent, choosing to gaze at the floor.

 **[The doorbell rings again. Nathalie collects herself and activates the camera.]**

 **Nathalie: Yes?**

 **Nino: Uh…hi…**

 **[Scene change to the Agreste foyer.]**

 **Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

 **[Nino nervously fidgets with the bubble wand.]**

 **Gabriel: Adrien's not home yet.**

 **Nino: Uh, I-I was coming to see you, du–SIR!**

"Nice save," Alya smirked at her boyfriend.

Nino sighed. "It's a habit…"

 **Gabriel: [raises eyebrow] Me?**

 **Nino: Yeah, that's right! Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude–I MEAN, sir! It's all he wants!**

 **Gabriel: No, that's final.**

 **Nino: That's messed up! [Adrien enters silently behind him] He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano…**

 _And so far, I've only needed two of those skills_ , Adrien thought.

 **Adrien: [lays a hand on Nino's shoulder] Nino, you're here?**

 **Nino: Anything for my best bud! [turns back to Gabriel] Show some awesomeness, du–I MEAN, sir! Please?**

"Still having to save yourself," Alya commented.

"Shut up…"

 **[Gabriel narrows his eyes.]**

 **Adrien: [realizes] Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.**

 **Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again! Leave now!**

The class flinched under Mr. Agreste's tone and expression. They all knew Adrien's father was overprotective, but did he really have to be that strict?

Adrien turned to his best friend. But before he could speak, Nino beat him to the punch.

"Dude, it's not your fault. You don't have to apologize for what your dad did."

Adrien smiled weakly. "Even so, I'm still sorry."

"I know. That's the kind of person you are." Nino grinned.

Marinette couldn't help smiling at the two bros. "Everyone ready to go?" she called.

Adrien nodded and leaned back on his bean bag. Nino gave her a thumbs up.

She rewound a few seconds and pressed play.

 **Adrien: Father! He was just trying to do something cool for me!**

 **[Gabriel leaves.]**

 **Nathalie: Goodbye.**

 **[Nino leaves angrily. Adrien catches up with him and stops him at the door.]**

 **Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's…pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way.**

 **Nino: It's not fair, Adrien! Harsh! Uncool! [leaves]**

 **Adrien: [sad] Thanks anyway, Nino.**

"Yeah, thanks," Adrien said, turning to Nino again. "You tried to stand up to my father. I don't know that many people who could do that."

Nino grinned. "No prob, bro. Anytime."

 **[Scene change to the park. Nino sits back on a bench and starts blowing bubbles.]**

 **Child: But Daddy, please!**

 **Child's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do!**

 **Nino: [scoffs angrily] Adults ruin everything, all the time!**

 **[Scene change to Hawkmoth's lair. The window opens.]**

"Who…is that?" Max leaned forward, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hawkmoth," Adrien and Marinette muttered, leaning forward as well.

Alya looked at the two suspiciously. They were hiding something. And she thought she knew just what it was.

 **Hawkmoth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless…how frustrating. It won't be long until frustration turns to anger! [turns butterfly into akuma.]**

Marinette narrowed her eyes. _So that's how he did it._

 **Hawkmoth: Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 **[Scene change back to Nino. The akuma flies into his bubble tube.]**

 **Hawkmoth: Hawkmoth is my name, and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults, and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"Hold up!" Alix said. "So, I'm assuming the floating earrings and ring are the miraculous. Question: Why are they floating like that?"

"It's a T.V. show," Max answered. "They're probably just taking liberties."

"Hmph. Weird liberties."

 **Nino: Yes, Hawkmoth.**

 **[Mist covers Nino. Scene change to rooftop. A red and blue blur zooms over and lands hard.]**

 **Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is so sweet!**

"Wh–WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A BATH TOY?!" Nino yelled, gesturing to the screen. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, HAWKMOTH!?" Everyone was howling with laughter, Alya, Adrien and Marinette practically doubling over.

Nino sat back, arms crossed with a pissed-off expression. "If I ever meet Hawkmoth, he and I will have _words_."

 **Bubbler: [takes out bubble wand] Off the hook! [flies off while creating bubbles, trapping the adults]**

 **Hawkmoth: Perfect.**

 **[Scene change to Marinette eating lunch at home, pushing peas into a heart.]**

 **Marinette: Adrien must have gotten his gift by now…**

 **Sabine: What's that you said?**

 **Marinette: Uh, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon! [smiles nervously]**

"You don't need your mom to clean your room to find your secrets, Marinette," Alya grinned. "You blab them out without even knowing!"

Marinette smiled weakly amongst the scattered laughter. She remembered what came next.

 **[Sabine giggles, a bubble behind her. It captures her and takes her away.]**

 **Marinette: Mom! Mom! [notices Tom] Dad? Dad!**

 **Tikki: [comes out of hiding] Your parents! Hawkmoth must have released another akuma!**

"There it is again!" Myléne pointed, the others gasping in recognition. "It also talks?"

Marinette stayed quiet.

 **Marinette: I have to find his newest villain ASAP!** _ **Tikki, spots on!**_

 **[Transformation from Marinette to Ladybug.]**

The episode suddenly paused on the image of Ladybug, her symbol shining bright and proud behind her. Marinette looked for the remote, only to see that Adrien had it. The room was dead silent.

Adrien slowly turned to her. Marinette gulped nervously.

"You're…Ladybug?" His voice was soft and tentative, maybe even a little hopeful.

Marinette shakily nodded.

Adrien stared at her for a moment, then suddenly leaned over and enveloped her in a warm hug. The class gasped, several awing with Rose and Alya being the loudest. Chloé screeched indignantly from her place on the far right, everyone ignoring her.

" _Mon minou_?" Marinette murmured into his ear, trying to ignore the sudden heat in her face and neck. "Is that you?"

Adrien nodded against her hair. "It's me, M'Lady. It's me."

They stayed like that for another second, then parted. Marinette gazed at Adrien, matching him with the silly, flirty, pun-loving cat she had known for so long.

"Ahem!" Alya coughed, and the two jumped. "Not that I don't find this cute, but Marinette, would you mind if I asked you about a _million questions_? Starting with _how the hell did you get to be Ladybug_?"

And with that, the room erupted.

"MARINETTE'S LADYBUG!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! _OUR_ MARINETTE?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT BUG THING?!"

"WERE YOU ALWAYS LADYBUG?!"

"HOW CAN _MARITRASH_ BE LADYBUG?!"

" _HEY!_ " The room quickly fell quiet again. Adrien was up on his feet, glaring down at Chloé, his chest heaving. "Don't you _dare_ call her that again! Do you hear me? She has saved you more times than I can count, and she does _not_ deserve your bullying! So leave her the hell alone!"

Chloé nodded timidly, not expecting her childhood friend to stand up to her so boldly. Adrien thumped back down on his bean bag and huffed, arms crossed.

Marinette placed her hand on his shoulder. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I wanted to." Adrien seemed to melt under her touch, growing calmer.

Marinette smiled softly. "Thank you."

Alya coughed again. "Marinette?"

Marinette turned to her best friend. "Alya, can we just watch the rest of the episode? I promise I'll try and answer your questions afterwards."

Alya narrowed her eyes. "Fine, but I'm holding you to that."

Marinette chuckled, picking up the remote. "I'm sure you will."

 **[Scene change to Bubbler.]**

 **Bubbler: And now, party-time!**

 **[Scene change to Ladybug running out of the bakery. She looks up to see Bubbler broadcasting through bubbles.]**

 **Bubbler: Hey, hey, hey! Today's your lucky day, little dudes! The adults are taking the day off, so make the most of it! No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun fun fun fun! This is the Bubbler's gift to you!**

 **[Ladybug moves to nearby kids.]**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. [turns to nearby teenager] You take care of them in the meantime. [She leaves while they cheer her on]**

Adrien smiled. _She's so amazing…with_ and _without the mask._

 **[Transition and scene change to the Agreste house. Adrien just finished eating lunch]**

 **Adrien: Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay…**

 **[Walks out to the foyer with his bag and glances around.]**

 **Adrien: Nathalie? Father?**

 **[Shrugs depressedly without an answer, and walks out.]**

Marinette frowned and turned to Adrien. Before she could speak, he cut her off. "Don't apologize. Please."

She stared at him for a moment, then gave a small nod and covered his hand with hers. Smiling softly, he turned his hand over to grip it tightly, ignoring the knowing nudge Nino gave him.

 **[As Adrien shuts the doors, cheering and a chorus of 'happy birthday!' surprises him.]**

 **Bubbler: Hey hey hey, birthday boy! Guess what? Daddy's gone, while the cat's away, the mice will play!**

 **Adrien: Nino?!**

Marinette squeezed Adrien's hand. "So, you could recognize Nino in that get-up, but you had to have someone kidnap you and force you to watch a show about us to know who _I_ am?" she murmured playfully.

"I could say the very same about you," he whispered back.

"Touché."

 **Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all your homies together for one single sole purpose–to CE-LE-BRATE!**

 **[Everyone cheers again. Bubbler does a backflip off his bubble to land on the stage.]**

 **Bubbler: Let's get this party started!**

 **[More cheering. Bubbler puts on some music and everyone starts dancing.]**

"That's sweet," Rose commented, glancing over at the DJ. "You got akumatized, but all you did with it was give Adrien a birthday party."

Nino laughed. "I probably could have done it without capturing all the adults, but hey, at least Adrien's dad didn't try to bust us!"

Adrien grinned. "Thanks again, Nino. Or should I be thanking the bath toy on screen?"

Nino scowled at him. "I _so_ wish I had a pillow to whack you with."

 **[Adrien quickly runs back into the house.]**

 **Bubbler: Come on, everybody! I brought you here to party! So dance, or else you'll join the adults up in the sky. [laughs as bubble fireworks shoot up overhead]**

Nino winced. "I'm sorry, everyone," he called out. "I–"

"Don't sweat it," Kim interrupted.

"Yeah!" Ivan jumped in. "Like Alix said earlier, we've all been akumatized at one point–excluding Marinette and Adrien."

"It's nothing to be sorry for," Juleka murmured quietly. "You couldn't help it."

Nino gave a small smile. "Thanks, guys."

 **Hawkmoth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to meet their doom. [laughs]**

Alix rolled her eyes. "That's such a generic villain laugh," she said.

 **[Scene change to Adrien's room. He shuts the door. Plagg peeks up over his shoulder.]**

"Pause!" Alya suddenly yelled, making Marinette jump. She scrambled for the remote and paused.

"Give it here, girl," Alya took the remote and rewound a couple seconds, walking up to the screen. She stopped on the frame where Adrien was gripping his ring hand. "Chat's miraculous is a ring, right? A ring that looks almost exactly like–" she pointed to the screen. "That one?" Everyone nodded. Alya let it play for a moment before Plagg made his appearance. "And Marinette's bug…thing, looked a lot like Adrien's cat thing, right?" Everyone confirmed again. " _And_ Adrien has never been akumatized–just like Marinette, i.e. _Ladybug_ , right?" Alya waited by the screen, eyes wide.

Chloé understood first. She shrieked, startling everyone. "ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR?!"

Alya gestured to her dramatically. " _Thank you_!"

Adrien grinned. "And you didn't even need to see the transformation. Smart, Alya."

Alya smiled victoriously, going back to her orange bean bag. "I just can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner."

There was a moment of silence while everyone processed the information.

Adrien awkwardly cleared his throat. "So…ah…"

The room erupted once again.

"ADRIEN'S CHAT NOIR!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! _OUR_ ADRIEN!?"

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT _ARE_ THOSE THINGS?!"

"WERE YOU ALWAYS CHAT NOIR?!"

"HOW CAN MY ADRIKINS BE THAT STUPID CAT?!"

Everyone fell silent, staring at Chloé. She scoffed. "What?"

The class gradually turned to Marinette. She hadn't made a sound, but the look of pure fury on her face was enough.

She slowly unfolded her legs and stood up. Moving over to Chloé, she bent down until she was face to face with the trembling girl. "Don't you _ever_ ," Marinette whispered, voice shaking, "call him stupid again." She straightened, still giving Chloé the death-stare. "If you do, I _will_ know. And it _won't_ be pretty for you."

Chloé was once again speechless as she nodded, terrified. Marinette held her gaze for a moment longer, then abruptly turned on her heel and walked back to her bean bag. She flopped back on it, letting out a long sigh.

Adrien stared at her. "You didn't–"

"I wanted to," she cut him off.

Adrien smiled. "Alright, then. Thank you." He placed an arm around her shoulders and drew her close.

Marinette quickly turned red. "U-Um, Alya, can you–"

"I'm on it, girl."

 **Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted!**

 **Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

 **Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon! Let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good!**

 **Adrien: Okay…you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once!**

"PLAGG!" A tiny voice shouted. Marinette's bag suddenly opened and Tikki flew out. "I can't believe you!"

Plagg zoomed out from inside Adrien's jacket. "Nice to see you too, Tikki."

The class gaped at the two kwamis. Tikki and Plagg, however, ignored them for the time being.

"You convinced your holder to put off fighting an akuma for his own wants!" Tikki yelled.

"Well, excuse me for wanting Adrien to be happy, even if for a short while," Plagg replied nonchalantly, floating down to Adrien's shoulder.

Tikki glared, landing on top of Marinette's head. "That _and_ you didn't want to transform."

Plagg grinned. " _That_ was purely a bonus."

Alya couldn't contain her enthusiasm any longer. "You're both _so_ _cute_!" she squealed. "So, you little guys help Marinette and Adrien become Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Tikki turned to Alya, calming quickly. "Yes! My name is Tikki, the ladybug kwami!"

Plagg waved a hand lazily. "Plagg. Cat kwami. Do you have cheese? Preferably Camembert?"

Alya blinked, taken aback. "Um…no."

"Then you're of no interest to me."

Alya blinked again, then turned to Adrien. "Is he normally like that?"

Adrien grinned. "Yeah. You get used to it."

Marinette giggled as she rewound a few seconds.

 **[Transition and scene change. Ladybug is running along a rooftop. Stops and sees the bubble fireworks.]**

 **Ladybug: It's you and me, Bubbler!**

 **[Scene change to the Agreste house. Adrien is dancing. He moves over to Rose.]**

 **Adrien: Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one?**

Nino chuckled. "Dude, you started off okay, then you just had to elaborate. That was awkward to watch."

 **[Rose gives a weak smile and thumbs-up, then goes back to dancing. Adrien stops and glances around, realizing that something is off.]**

Adrien winced. That day hadn't exactly been full of good choices for him. "Sorry," he said to Rose.

Rose smiled. "It was your first chance for a party; moreover, it was your first chance to do something _you_ wanted. You couldn't help it. It's okay."

Adrien smiled faintly, then leaned back on his black bean bag to watch the rest.

 **[Chloé flapped her hand at Sabrina, who went up to the Bubbler.]**

 **Sabrina: I'm requesting a slow dance?**

 **Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

 **Chloé: [pushes Sabrina aside] It's for Adrien! His first slow dance, hmmmm? [bats eyes]**

 **Bubbler: Oohh, you know it, girl!**

"You betrayed me!" Marinette fake-glared at Nino.

Nino put his hands up, laughing slightly. "Sorry?"

 **[Bubbler puts on a slow song. People pair up and start to dance. Chloé walks up to Adrien.]**

 **Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

 **Chloé: [grabs Adrien's hand] Forget about them, let's go dance! Come on! [pulls him away with her]**

"Chloé, in all seriousness," Alya began, turning to the blonde girl. "You were kidnapped by an akuma and forced to dance at a party or be trapped in a bubble high over Paris. Instead of trying to figure out a way to escape like the rest of us, you tried to get together with Adrien?"

"Yeah, so?" Chloé flipped her ponytail, nearly smacking Sabrina in the face. "You can't blame a girl for trying!"

Alya stared at the smirking girl before throwing up her hands. "I give up. You're impossible."

 **[Ladybug enters the scene. She sees Bubbler changing out his music discs, everyone dancing, and especially Chloé trying to kiss Adrien.]**

 **Ladybug: [gasps] There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM!**

"Ha!" Plagg crowed, pointing to the screen. "You say my holder was selfish; what about yours? She used her Lucky Charm to suit her own needs!"

"Well, at least she was transformed and ready before she got sidetracked!" Tikki retorted.

"Said holder is right here and can hear everything," Marinette muttered.

 **[A record falls into Ladybug's hands.]**

 **Ladybug: A record? [looks around using Ladybug vision]**

Adrien sat forward. "Whoa…"

Marinette giggled. "It doesn't actually work like that. It's more like I get a tingle whenever I see certain objects, then I know what to do. They're just taking liberties again."

Adrien looked at her. "Still amazing."

Marinette blushed.

 **[Ladybug throws the record and it bounces off the roof before turning the volume up and landing neatly in the turntable. New music begins to play and Adrien and Chloé notice the change. Adrien hastily moves away from her.]**

 **Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

"You sound so pissed," Alix laughed. "Weird coming from a bath toy."

"Shut up!"

 **Ladybug: Yours truly! [her earrings beep] Better bug out quick before I change back to normal! [runs and lands outside the Agreste mansion] Spots off! [detransforms back to Marinette.]**

"Aw," Alya moaned. "We don't get a sequence for detransforming?"

Marinette grinned. "'Fraid not."

 **[Tikki appears and falls into Marinette's hands.]**

 **Tikki: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: It was an emergency!**

 **Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy.**

"BURN!" Kim yelled. "You just got called out, Marinette!"

Everyone laughed. Adrien smirked at her. "I wouldn't say it was an emergency. More like a _cat_ -astrophe!"

Marinette frowned at him. "This is just the first of many, many puns, isn't it?"

"Yup."

Marinette stared at him, then slumped against her bean bag. "I want a new cat."

"Hey!"

 **Tikki: You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm, you only have minutes before–**

 **Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere. We have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then we'll get right back out there. I promise.**

"Let me guess, you eat chocolate chip cookies, right?" Alya smirked at Marinette's and Tikki's equally astonished faces.

"H-How did you–"

"Just watch, girl."

 **[Marinette heads into the party and notices several plates of chocolate chip cookies on the snack table. She runs over and starts packing them into her purse.]**

Marinette gazed at the screen, eyes wide. "I...wasn't being too inconspicuous, was I?"

"Nope!"

 **Marinette: I've gotta find a place where I can transform, fast!**

 **Alya: Where have you been, girl?! I was so scared something had happened to you!**

 **Marinette: [returns Alya's hug] Me, too!**

 **Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They've never failed us.**

Alya groaned. "I was hugging Ladybug _while_ saying that Ladybug was coming. I am an idiot."

Marinette grinned. "Thanks for the moral boost. Good thing you gave it to me and not _chaton_ over there. His ego does not need to get any bigger."

Adrien pouted. "I do _not_ have a big ego!"

 **Alya: Meanwhile, come with me. I've got something for you.**

 **Marinette: Uh…there's something I've got to do first.**

 **Alya: It's about Adrien…**

 **Marinette: [blinks] Okay…**

Myléne smirked. "Didn't take much for you to abandon your duty, huh?"

Marinette slouched into her bean bag. "Shut up."

 **Tikki: Marinette! The Bubbler!**

 **Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec! [runs after Alya.]**

 **[Scene change to inside the Agreste house. Alya pokes her head into Gabriel's office, followed by Marinette's.]**

 **Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift!**

 **Marinette: Yes!**

Adrien turned to Alya in confusion. "Quick question: How _exactly_ did you know that was there?"

Alya grinned weakly, her eyes darting. "Um…intuition?"

 **[Scene change back to the courtyard. Ivan is leaning against the wall as Bubbler approaches.]**

 **Bubbler: Hey, you! Why aren't you having fun?**

 **Ivan: None of your business.**

 **Bubbler: Then I'm gonna make it my business. [takes out weapon.]**

Nino winced. "Yeesh, I was kind of a jerk. Sorry, Ivan."

The burly boy smiled. "No problem. Like we've said before, it's not your fault."

 **[Scene change back to Marinette and Alya.]**

 **Marinette: [writing on a Post-It] 'Love, Marinette.' There! [tucks it into the strings of the gift and kisses it.]**

Adrien turned toward Marinette with a smirk. "Can I have some love, Bugaboo?" He leaned in, but Marinette pushed him back by the nose, her cheeks warming.

"Later, kitty."

 **Tikki: [pops out of the purse] Right. We're good. Spots on, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here!**

 **Alya: [pokes her head in the door] What'd you say?**

 **Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard.**

Alya facepalmed. "How and why did I buy that?"

Marinette giggled. "I have a feeling you'll be saying that a lot."

"Ah, jeez…"

 **Marinette: [sighs in relief, then notices Ivan floating past the window] No! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long!**

 **[Scene change to the courtyard. Adrien is onstage.]**

 **Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doin'!**

 **[The crowd mumbles, but picks up once Bubbler grasps his weapon. Adrien cheers, then notices Ladybug.]**

 **Adrien: Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: [throws yoyo and knocks out the power to the speakers] Sorry, Bubbler, but the party's over!**

 **Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?!**

 **Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why. And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun!**

 **[Close-up on Adrien and Chloé, the latter hugging the former. Adrien brushes her off and runs away.]**

"Again, Chloé, why at a time like that?" Alya said exasperatedly.

"Don't judge me!"

 **Bubbler: You will not bust up my party!**

 **[Bubbler goes on the attack, while Ladybug defends and pops the bubbles. People begin to scatter.]**

 **[Scene change to Adrien's bathroom.]**

"Nice moves, Plagg," Kim chuckled.

"Thanks!"

 **Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.** _**Plagg, claws out!**_

 **[Transformation from Adrien to Chat Noir.]**

The class _oohed_ , awed by the new transformation sequence. Adrien shyly smiled, secretly proud.

Marinette saw the grin. "We are pretty cool, aren't we?"

"We certainly are _meow_ -velous, M'Lady."

Marinette sighed. "Of course, you had to fit a pun in there."

Adrien simply smiled.

 **[Scene change back to the fight. Ladybug's yoyo is deflected and about to hit her, but Chat Noir jumps in and smacks it away.]**

 **Chat: Looks like I made it just in time!**

 **Ladybug: I had it under control. [yoyo falls on Chat's head before bouncing back into her hand] But thanks!**

The class laughed at the exchange. "Girl, why are you so cruel to him?" Alya chuckled.

Marinette shrugged, grinning. "I can't control how my yoyo falls."

"I'm pretty sure you can," Adrien muttered, rubbing the top of his head.

 **Hawkmoth: Get their miraculouses! I want those powers! Now!**

 **[Bubbler creates a lot of bubbles and sends them toward the heroes. They manage to deflect them, but with a snap of the Bubbler's fingers, they turn into a hurricane, surrounding Ladybug and Chat Noir. They begin sticking to their suits.]**

"You're like an actual house cat!" Rose giggled, watching Chat Noir try to shake off the bubbles.

 **[Bubbler laughs as the bubbles come together to form one giant bubble, trapping Ladybug and Chat Noir.]**

 **Bubbler: Give me your miraculouses before you run out of air!**

 **Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler!**

 **Bubbler: Total party-poopers! Just like adults!**

 **Ladybug: Kids need adults!**

 **Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun! Let loose and live it up! Adults are controlling and bossy!**

 **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected! They care for their kids, they love them!**

 **Chat: [under his breath] Most adults do, anyhow. You must bring the adults back!**

Adrien frowned, then felt Marinette squeeze his hand reassuringly. He gave a faint smile, squeezing back.

 **Bubbler: Nope! Never! Know what? Since you care about these adults so much, why don't you go float with them for a while?**

 **[Bubbler dashes over and hits the bubble high into the air. The crowd gasps.]**

 **Hawkmoth: What do you think you're doing, Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their miraculouses!**

"Someone's pissed," Juleka smirked.

 **[Inside the bubble, Ladybug and Chat Noir are trying to break free.]**

 **Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

 **Chat: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

 **Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever!**

 **[Both realize the implications of her words. Ladybug facepalms while Chat Noir wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.]**

"Did you just _refuse_ Adrien's flirting?" Alya chuckled. "Girl, if this continues…"

Marinette groaned. "He has the worst timing. What am I supposed to do, flirt back while trying to round up an akuma?"

Alya stopped and considered. "Fair point. I'm still gonna make a list, though."

"Alya!"

 **Chat: CATACLYSM!**

 **[He pops the bubble and they begin falling.]**

 **Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

 **Chat: No thanks!**

"Your timing isn't the best either, M'Lady," Adrien pointed out with a smirk.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Ladybug: Your stick! [points to the Eiffel Tower] There!**

 **Chat: Got it! [throws staff toward the Tower where it slams into the metal]**

 **Ladybug: [grabs Chat Noir's wrist] Hang on!**

 **[She throws her yoyo to the Tower, where it wraps around the staff. They swing and land on the pavement safely.]**

Max gaped at the screen. "That– _That right there should not have worked_! The staff shouldn't have been able to penetrate the solid metal, and regardless, the change in velocity and the amount of G's on that swing should have killed you!"

Adrien smiled sheepishly. "Max, we're superheroes."

Max scowled and crossed his arms. "Still."

 **Chat: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights!**

 **Ladybug: [tosses staff to him] We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's gotta be where the akuma is!**

 **Chat: [hears his ring beep] We better hurry!**

 **[They leave. Scene change back to the Agreste mansion.]**

 **Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

 **Ladybug: [from above] Sorry to burst your bubble!**

 **Alya: Ladybug!**

 **[Everyone starts chanting 'Ladybug'.]**

Marinette gave a smug smile. "The song of my people."

"Where are my people?" Adrien pouted.

"Right here," Marinette grinned. "CHAT NOIR! CHAT NOIR! CHAT NOIR!" Before long, everyone had joined in, even Chloé and Sabrina.

Adrien laughed. "Thanks, guys."

 **Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler!**

 **Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys? Why you gotta be such haters! [traps them all in bubbles and sends them up.]**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir: Nooo!**

 **Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

 **[Bubbler runs to the Eiffel Tower with Ladybug and Chat Noir following. Chat Noir's ring beeps.]**

 **Chat: I'm gonna switch back soon! Hurry!**

 **Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM!**

 **[A wrench falls into her hands.]**

"So first it gives you a record," Nathaniel said slowly. "And now it gives you a wrench. Does it ever give you an item that just makes sense immediately?"

Tikki shook her tiny head. "Even I don't understand the Luck Charm. When Ladybug calls for it, I sort of get an image in my mind's eye, then I send it out into the real world."

Everyone murmured thoughtfully, intrigued by this new piece of information.

 **Chat: Your plumbing skill is going to help us out?**

 **[Ladybug shrugs confusedly. Bubbler starts attacking again and Chat Noir moves to a beam above them.]**

 **Chat: Could use a little work! Is that all you've got?**

 **Ladybug: [uses Ladybug vision] Got it! [unscrews a pipe and it flaps around emitting smoke] Chat Noir, cover me!**

 **Chat: [grabs the pipe] Go on! [blasts bubbles away]**

 **[Bubbler raises his sword. Ladybug sees her chance and nabs it with her yoyo.]**

"Woo!" Alya cheers. "That's my badass best friend right there! My BA-BFF!"

Marinette turned a light pink. "Alya, please…"

 **Ladybug: [breaks sword] Get out of here, you nasty bug! [opens yoyo] No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de evilize! [catches akuma and cleanses it] Got'cha! Bye bye, little butterfly! [throws wrench upwards] MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!**

 **Nino: Uh…who…dude…**

"That defeated wail, though," Alix chuckled. "Top-notch wailing, right there."

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Hawkmoth: You can't run forever, Ladybug. And when I catch you, I will crush you. I will destroy you both! [window closes]**

"Fat chance, Hawkmoth," Adrien said, leaning back in his bean bag. "You've been trying for, what, over a year now?"

"Yeah, and look where we are!" Marinette added. "Still beating your ass!"

The class laughed. "I will get your miraculouses!" Alya imitated in a deep tone. "They are mine! Nothing will stop me!"

"One akuma later," Nino said in a SpongeBob-like voice, barely able to speak for laughing.

"Nooo! I have been defeated! How?! Why?! I will beat you both someday…" Alya was wheezing at this point, unable to continue.

Marinette was the first to somewhat calm herself and grab the remote to hit play.

 **[Scene change to Nathalie typing on her computer.]**

 **Gabriel: Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

 **Nathalie: Uh…actually…**

"Oh, yeah," Adrien said, sobering up and turning to Marinette. "If you wrote your name on the gift, then how did Nathalie claim it as my father's?"

"I'm actually wondering that myself," Marinette said, sitting up and watching closely.

 **Nathalie: Um…I was going to check right away, sir!**

 **Gabriel: Good. [blinks out]**

 **[Nathalie panics, then remembers the gift and grabs it. She notices the Post-It, but throws it away.]**

"No…" Marinette gaped. " _She actually fucking did that?_ "

"Apparently!" Adrien was equally shocked. "That is so rude! When we get back home, I'm going to talk to her about it."

 **[Nathalie runs to the dining room, composing herself before she walks in.]**

 **Nathalie: [holds out gift to Adrien] A birthday present. From your father.**

"Liar," Adrien muttered. "Wait, so why didn't you tell me it was from you at school?"

Marinette blushed. "Just watch."

 **Adrien: [takes gift, amazed] Thank you! I mean, please say thank you to my father for me!**

 **[Nathalie merely nods and leaves. Adrien begins to open the gift. Transition and scene change to Collège Françoise Dupont.]**

 **Chloé: What do you mean, not for a week!?**

 **Sabrina: [scared] There were no adults yesterday to deliver it!**

 **Chloé: So what? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! [stomps into school, Sabrina following]**

 **Alya: [laughs] Serves Chloé right!**

"Hey!"

 **Adrien: Hey, girls! [steps out of limo wearing scarf]**

 **Marinette: Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf!**

 **Adrien: [fist bumps Nino] Hey, dude!**

 **Alya: [yells to Adrien] Yo, nice scarf, Adrien! Off the chain!**

"I like how you're just awkwardly waving behind Alya," Kim said to Marinette, who blushed.

"I didn't know what to say!"

 **Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? [Marinette stops waving] It's so awesome! He's given me the same lame pen for three years in a row!**

 **Nino: [shrugs] Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it!**

 **Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but–**

 **Nino: We're good, Adrien! Don't sweat it! We're buds! Always and forever!**

"Aw," Rose cooed. "The unbreakable bond between best friends!"

 **Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf!**

 **Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad! I don't want to spoil it for him.**

 **Alya: Aw, Marinette! [hugs her] You're amazing, girl, you know that, right? And someday, Adrien will figure it out, too. Promise.**

 **[Episode ends.]**

Adrien gaped at the screen. "M'Lady…you sacrificed your gift for my happiness?"

"Um…yes?" Marinette was nervous. "Are you mad?"

He turned and gave her another hug, burying his face into her shoulder. "If anything, I'm mad at Nathalie, not you. Alya's right, you are amazing."

Marinette was sure she would combust. She didn't know how she wasn't in pieces already. "Uh, y-yeah, amazing thankings you. I mean you thanks! I mean–"

"And she's back," Alya quipped dryly. "Adrien, let the poor girl go so she can thank you properly."

"No, I got the message," came Adrien's muffled voice. "I'm quite comfortable here, thank you very much."

"Not me!" Plagg squeezed out of the embrace and shook himself off. "Screw this, I'm going to check out the kitchen." He flew off.

Tikki sighed, rising from Marinette's head. "I'll go make sure he doesn't eat all the cheese." She left after the black kwami.

"We should probably get up," Ivan said, standing and stretching. "I need to use the bathroom, anyway."

Everyone murmured their consent and slowly rose, stretching all the way. Adrien reluctantly let go of Marinette and stood up, with her following, nearly falling over.

"So how do we figure out the bathrooms?" Alix said, switching her gaze from one door to the other.

Marinette thought. "QuickestSecret said we could divide them however we wanted. How about the left is the girls, the right is the boys, and whoever doesn't fit into either category just uses what they're comfortable with?"

The class agreed. But before any of them even touched the doors, they changed.

The door on the left suddenly turned a deep red, with a small, black silhouette of Ladybug just above their heads. The door on the right became black, with a green silhouette of Chat Noir. Boys and girls.

"Okay!" Kim backed away, hands up, glancing from one door to the other. "That is freaky!"

"It's _cool_ is what it is!" Alya examined the Ladybug door excitedly. "I want one!"

"And while you're wanting one, I'll have several!" Chloé sashayed to the girls door. "Daddy can certainly afford to pay someone to make me doors like this. Jealous?"

Everyone just groaned exasperatedly and headed into the bathrooms.


	3. Mr Pigeon

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry, I know this is way too late, but I have way too little time and…ack! Well, it's up now, anyways.**

 **Thanks so much for the all the reviews on last chapter. I am taking your guy's suggestions, and there will be a bet! I have three episodes in mind for Marinette and Adrien's 'first' kiss. They are, in no particular order:**

 **Lady Wifi**

 **Timebreaker**

 **Dark Cupid**

 **Once this chapter is posted, I'll create a poll. Vote which episode you think it is, and the winners will have their OC's in the story for that chapter! Be warned, though: If you cast your vote in a review, it will not be counted. You have two weeks!**

 **Just a quick thing, though: I don't own my own personal computer. Not until school starts up, however, when we get school-issued laptops. For now, I'm writing on the family computer, and it's not too easy to get at, what with my dad using it for work and my sister using it for games. Some days I can't use it at all, and I hate it. I love that you guys are so invested in this story. I am too, and I enjoy writing it and having fun with everyone. But as of right now during the summer, chances to write are pretty hard to come by, and y'all spamming me with 'where's the next episode' just leaves me stressed and not able to do my best work. Again, I love that you guys are so interested. It means a lot, really. But just please don't spam me.**

 **Hopefully I didn't make Chloé too forgiving in this chapter. Ah, well.**

 **Also, Voltron: Legendary Defender season five spoilers. Sorry not sorry!**

 **In the meantime, though, please enjoy and get your vote in!**

* * *

Marinette exited her stall, feeling much better after having done her business. Glancing around, she saw that she was the first to come out. Taking the opportunity, she went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. Even though Marinette was dressed and had been awake for a while, she still felt a bit sluggish, like she was moving in slow-mo, trying to keep up with a world stuck on fast-forward.

That was probably because she had just been enlightened to the fact that Adrien Agreste, her model mega-crush, was Chat Noir. Her superhero partner. Who liked her back.

And oh, yeah, now her entire class knew she was Ladybug. Including Chat Noir. Who was Adrien Agreste, her model mega-crush. Who liked her back. Did she mention that they were one and the same?

A hand clapped down on Marinette's shoulder and she yelped, whirling around.

Alya quickly raised her hands as a sign of peace. "Whoa, girl! It's just me!"

Marinette tried to calm her racing heart. "Sorry, Alya. I'm just—"

"Surprised? Nervous? Embarrassed? Overjoyed?"

Marinette sighed. "All of the above, plus confused as hell."

Alya wrapped her in a hug. "I'm here for you, you know. It's not everyday your secret identity is revealed to your peers. If you want to take a moment to just talk, let me know."

Marinette smiled, burying her face in Alya's shoulder. "Thanks."

Alya held her for another moment, then pushed Marinette back, holding onto her arms. "However, it's not everyday you find out that your best friend is a _fucking superhero_. You still owe me some answers, girl."

Marinette had to laugh. "I know. Why don't we wait until everyone's done in the bathroom, then Adrien and I can answer your questions as well as everyone else's?"

Alya grinned and released her. "Sounds great."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Chloé walked over to the two of them, Sabrina right behind her, as always. She grabbed Marinette's forearm. "A word?"

Marinette looked at Chloé distrustfully. Her electric blue eyes widened meaningfully. "Uh, sure," Marinette said slowly.

"Great, come with me. Sabrina, stay!" Chloé barged her way back into the screening room, keeping a tight grip on Marinette the entire time.

Marinette yanked her arm away. "I can walk myself, thanks."

Chloé didn't turn around to face her. She gazed out over the row of beanbags, arms flat at her sides. "So. You're Ladybug. And Adrien is Chat Noir. You're superheroes."

"Yes, we are." Marinette was suddenly wary. It occurred to her that Chloé would be having a few… _issues_ , with this revelation. First and foremost, the fact that her least favorite classmate was her beloved idol. Second, Adrien, the boy she had coveted for years on end was in love with another girl—Marinette. Both of those put together—plus Chloé's tendency to overreact—would definitely be enough to send her off the edge.

Chloé took in a loud breath and spun around. "I'm…happy. For you."

Marinette was stunned. "Pardon?"

Chloé had her eyes shut, not wanting to look at the expression on Marinette's face. "I know I've said some…things…in the past. But honestly, I've always thought that Ladybug and Chat Noir would make a good couple."

Marinette didn't see how it was even possible for her to be more shocked than she was right now. "Really?"

"Really." Chloé opened her eyes hesitantly. "And…as much as I want to, I can't deny the fact that Adrien seems to…love you."

Well, apparently it was possible. Marinette blinked, regaining control of herself. "And you're…okay, with that?"

Chloé scoffed, but it was almost like her heart wasn't in it. "Contrary to what you and your friends think, Marinette, I actually do care about Adrien. I want him to be happy…and, in the past, I may have been too…stubborn, to see who makes him feel that way."

Marinette could hardly believe her ears. "So—"

"Yes, this is an apology, blah blah blah, I'm sorry." Chloé whipped her hair and glanced away from Marinette. "Adrien's in the kitchen checking on your kwami-thingys, if you want to see him."

"Oh…okay. Thank you, Chloé." Marinette willed her feet to move, and she walked past Chloé to the far door.

"And Marinette?" Marinette turned back to the blonde girl. She smirked. "Don't think that this means anything. If you tell anyone I did this, we'll have a few problems."

Marinette found herself smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chloé hmmphed and strutted back into the bathroom. From where she stood, Marinette could hear her yelling, "Sabrina! Towel!"

Shaking the cobwebs from her head, Marinette headed into the kitchen.

It was a small room, not unlike her parents kitchen in the back of the bakery. There was some countertop space with some instant popcorn packets laid out on top, a stove, an oven, a microwave, and a couple of cupboards Marinette assumed were filled with pots and pans and other kitchen utensils. Near the back was a fairly large pantry, where Tikki and Plagg were munching away on a middle shelf, and Adrien stood back to back with the wall beside them.

He looked toward the door when Marinette entered and straightened up. "Hey! Did Chloé give you the same talk?"

"Yeah," Marinette said, leaning against the counter. "Came out of nowhere, huh?"

"Not really." Adrien glanced down at his shoes. "I kept trying to tell you guys, Chloé's a really sweet girl. She just got a little lost along the way."

Marinette nodded, believing him. There was an awkward silence. Before, when it was just her and Adrien, Marinette would babble on about the most remote things, sometimes (or more like always) not even making any sense. With Chat Noir, as Ladybug, it had always been easy. Their banter flowed as naturally as the Seine, and any pauses were taken up by akumas pressing the attack. Now, though, was the first time they had been alone together since finding out the truth, and Marinette had absolutely no idea what to say.

Adrien was the first to break the silence. "So, ah…you're Ladybug."

Marinette nodded again. "Yeah. And you're Chat Noir."

"Yeah." Another awkward silence, though shorter than the first. "You know, now that I know who you are, I'm pretty much kicking myself."

Marinette giggled. "Same here. I mean, how many blond-haired green-eyed guys with a feather allergy can there be in Paris?"

Adrien grinned. "Exactly." Then his smile faded. "You were sitting _right behind me_. Everyday, we saw each other, in _and_ out of the mask. I had been searching for you everywhere, but I was too fucking stupid to just turn around."

Marinette frowned. "Adrien—"  
"Holy _shit_!"

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other before rushing out to the big room. They stopped short, gaping.

The floor was covered with pillows. They were variously colored red, black, and green, and spread out everywhere. Their classmates were cautiously stepping around them, trying to make their way to their beanbags.

"What is all this?" Adrien asked, moving to his seat, Marinette following.

"No idea," Alya answered. "We were all in the bathrooms, then Ivan yelled and well…here we are."

"Guys, there's a note!" Marinette picked up the folded paper that was sitting on her beanbag. Everyone crowded around as she opened it. "It's from QuickestSecret."

The handwriting was slightly messy, yet still legible. It looked as though their kidnapper/benefactor had hurriedly dashed it off before leaving.

 _Hey y'all!_

 _I thought this would make things a little more interesting. You can thank Nino for the idea, actually. I hope I didn't go overboard. Anyways, hope you're having fun—I know I am!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _QuickestSecret_

Marinette looked to Nino after reading the note. "What did you do?"

Nino simply picked up a pillow and smacked Adrien in the face.

"Dude!" Adrien stared at Nino. "What was that for?"

Nino shrugged. "Earlier I said that I wished I could whack you with a pillow. I guess QuickestSecret heard me somehow and decided it would be a good idea for all of us to have cushions."

"Sweet!" Alix cried. She grabbed a pillow and plopped down on her beanbag. Kim followed suit. Soon, everyone was comfortably situated with a 'Whacking Pillow', as Nathaniel dubbed them. Chloé had two, one behind her back, and another on her lap.

"Alright, interview time!" Alya cheered. "So…"

Alya and the rest of the class threw all kinds of questions at the two heroes. They were mostly about their abilities in the suits and their kwamis, who finally came out of the pantry. Marinette and Adrien answered as much as they could, while Tikki and Plagg were just as cryptic as ever. After a few minutes, Marinette shut down the impromptu interview, to Alya's slight disappointment.

"Okay," Marinette said, grabbing the remote. She had chosen a light green pillow, while Adrien had liked the look of a deep red one. "The next episode is—" She stopped short, gazing at the screen. Then Marinette burst out laughing. "The next one is Mr. Pigeon!"

Adrien cracked up as well. "Oh, man, he was a weird one!" he gasped out.

Marinette shook her head, giggling. "That's not the only reason why I'm laughing."

Alya raised her eyebrow. "Girl, what happened?"

Marinette calmed herself down. "You'll know it when you see it." She hit play.

 **[The scene opens at Collège Françoise Dupont.]**

 **Mr. Damoclès: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece and it must be your own design. In ten hours, your finished presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste! The father of our very own student, Adrien Agreste! [everyone oohs] In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot! [Marinette gasps excitedly] And now, to announce this years theme: derby hats!**

 **Marinette: [worried] Derby hats?**

 **[Scene pans to Chloé, who gives a thumbs down.]**

"Chloé," Alya asked curiously. "How is a thumbs down supposed to intimidate anyone?"

Chloé merely sniffed, not deigning to answer, but Marinette noted the flushing of her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

 **[Scene change to courtyard. Marinette is flipping nervously through her sketchbook. Alya is sitting on a nearby bench.]**

 **Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat…derby hat, derby hat! I don't have any derby hat designs! I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! [Alya giggles] Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problemo! But a derby? You know what? It won't even matter 'cause I'll probably make a total fool of myself at the event, most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste! Give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer, my life is over! [faceplants dramatically into Alya's lap]**

The entire class was roaring with laughter.

"Girl, do you really imagine that?" Alya gasped, clutching her sides. "I see those rants almost daily, but this makes them so much better!"

"Guys, please!" Marinette felt heat shoot through her neck and cheeks, and she hid her face. "Come on, you know they're just taking liberties again."

"Liberties or not," Alix chortled, "that is some comedy _gold_ right there." She dissolved into wild laughter again.

"M'Lady," Adrien said after he had calmed down some, "you need to have some faith in yourself. You're an amazing designer, and everything turned out great, right? You won!"

"But you were sneezing the entire photo shoot," Marinette pointed out, frowning.

Adrien waved a hand dismissively, smiling. "Not your fault. Besides, it wasn't too uncom _fur_ table."

Everyone groaned, their laughing fit cut short. Marinette simply rolled her eyes, picking up the remote and rewinding a few seconds. "I'd groan too, but unfortunately, I'm used to it."

Adrien grinned even wider. "Don't you mean, un _fur_ tunately?"

Marinette hit him with her pillow. " _Non_."

 **Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. [takes sketchpad as Marinette sits down next to her] There must be something in here.**

 **Marinette: [dejectedly] Forget it, I'm a disaster zone, I'll probably mess everything up in the end.**

Adrien frowned. "Okay, if you're such a 'disaster zone', as you put it, then how do you end up saving Paris everyday?"

Marinette smiled. "I have a partner who wouldn't doubt me for the world."

Adrien sucked in a breath. "I…uh…"

"That and a magical suit that protects me from harm and an equally magical yoyo that can kick ass."

Adrien just stared at Marinette. Alya chuckled. "She's got you there, Agreste."

"Shut up!"

 **Adrien: Wow, Alya! [Alya jumps and Marinette flies off the bench] Those are some awesome designs! I didn't know you had such mad skills.**

More than a few people laughed. "How do you even fall like that?" Juleka asked, grinning.

Marinette buried her head in her hands and moaned. "I don't know!"

 **Alya: Uh…thanks, Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette! [Marinette nervously looks over the edge of the bench and waves] Off the chain, right?**

 **Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. [Alya winks] You seriously have a good chance of winning!**

"And was I right?" Adrien glanced at Marinette, smirking.

Marinette rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I know, I know."

 **Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I like, um, designs, that, um…[Alya gives a thumbs up] go…upwards? [Adrien is confused, while Alya tries to tell Marinette to stop] Um, while stopping? I mean! [groans in defeat] Thanks?**

"Not even five minutes in and Alya's already face-palming," Nino quipped amidst chuckles.

Alya whacked his arm with her pillow. "Trust me, babe, if you were there, you'd already be banging your head against the wall."

 **Adrien: Sure! And good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at Father's next photo shoot! [walks off with Marinette grinning after him]**

Alix smirked. "That face, though."

"It's the expression of someone longing for love!" Rose cried enthusiastically.

Everyone looked at her curiously. Alix groaned. "No, I just meant that it…never mind."

 **Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time! But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win! [the girls celebrate while scene focuses on Chloé.]**

 **Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's des—**

 **Chloé: [cuts her off] Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if! When Adrien sees my design, he'll convince his father to award me the winner!**

 **Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé! You're a born champion! Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water!**

 **Chloé: Yeah, it will, [scene focuses on Alya and Marinette] as soon as I can get my hands on this sketchpad!**

"So…does that mean you actually think Marinette has a talent for designing?" Kim asked slyly.

Chloé gaped, then regained her poise. "Of—Of course not! I was only going to hide her sketchpad until the contest was over!"

"Sure, because that's what actually happened," Alya whispered to Marinette, who giggled before pressing play.

 **Alya: [looks at her phone] Only have nine hours until showtime!**

 **Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration, I'll see you later! [slams into wall before nearly running past the exit] I'm okay! I'm okay I'm okay!**

 **[Alya laughs, used to it.]**

"Quick question," Nino said, motioning for Marinette to pause. "How is that—" he gestured to the screen. "Ladybug?"

"I can answer that," Adrien jumped in. "The first time we met—in the masks, I mean—Ladybug flew out of the sky, knocked me off my baton, and we ended up being tangled in her yoyo string. Ladybug being clumsy doesn't happen very often—the suit helps to prevent that—but I've sometimes seen her trip over a rooftop or stumble after a nasty hit."

"You know," Alya said thoughtfully, "I've sometimes seen that too, whenever I'm filming for the LadyBlog. Now that I know Marinette is Ladybug, that actually makes more sense."

"If you all are done talking about my clumsiness," Marinette interrupted, though not unkindly, "I'm going to put this back on."

 **[Transition and scene change to Hawkmoth.]**

"Excuse me what?" Juleka was astonished. "No one's even got any negative feelings yet!"

The class murmured, uneasy. Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other. This guy clearly had no life if he could just stand around all day, waiting for someone to get upset.

That just made him even more dangerous.

 **Hawkmoth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas, and to prey upon Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their miraculouses must be mine!**

 **[Scene change back to Marinette, close to the Eiffel Tower. She sketches an Eiffel Tower-themed hat before tearing the page out and trying again.]**

"Why would you throw that away?" Adrien asked, amazed. "That was beautiful!"

Marinette blushed. "Thanks for the compliment, but the design didn't feel right. Part of designing is whittling down ideas, one by one, until you're left with _the_ idea, the one you actually want to use. It may have looked good, but to me, I just didn't feel it."

 **Marinette: Jeez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure! I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake!**

 **Marinette: Hmm, a cake derby hat…stylish and tasty!**

 **[The two giggle. Marinette then starts designing, one hat after the other, getting rid of the ones she doesn't like.]**

"Ooh!" Rose pointed to a flower derby. "Could you make that for me sometime, Marinette?"

"I actually like the look of that musical one," Nino commented.

"I prefer the bee one," Myléne said. "It's really cute!"

Marinette laughed. "Guys, when we get out of here, I promise, I'll make those hats."

 **[A tired Marinette looks up from her work to see a man strutting along the walkway. He sits down and blows a bird whistle, calling the pigeons to him. Marinette ducks as one flies past her. The man throws out bread crumbs.]**

 **Xavier: Well, happy day, happy day! Splendid is the afternoon day. [a pigeon lands on his arm and he feeds it] Ah, Edgard, you fancy one! [The pigeon spins in mid air happily] Fantastic! Dazzling performance!**

"Let me guess," Alix said. "This is the weirdo who becomes Mr. Pigeon?"

The heroes nodded with identically excited grins.

 **Roger: [walks up to Xavier] Scram, you winged rats! How many times to you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? No. Feeding. The pigeons! [holds up bag of bread crumbs] It's strictly forbidden, if everyone feeds them they'll leave their waste everywhere!**

"Technically," Max interjected, "they'll do that regardless."

 **Xavier: But who's going to feed my poor pigeons?**

 **Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier, you're banned from every park in Paris! Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh. Wait. I'm the authorities. Get out!**

Nathaniel winced. "Okay, that was a tad harsh."

"He doesn't like it, you know." Everyone turned to Sabrina, who had spoken for the first time since entering the room.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

Sabrina cast a nervous glance at Chloé, like she was waiting for approval to continue. Chloé scoffed. "You could've spoken up at anytime, I wasn't stopping you."

Sabrina turned back to the rest of the class, mildly relieved to know that she could participate. "After Mr. Pigeon, my dad told me that he doesn't like being that tough. It hurts him to know that he causes akumas. But he's a police officer, and officers need to be hard on people sometimes. It's his job, whether he likes it or not."

The class was silent, digesting this piece of information. At last, Marinette spoke up again. "Thanks for telling us that, Sabrina. It certainly sheds some light on your father's past actions."

Sabrina merely gave a weak smile and gazed at the floor.

 **Marinette: [watches Xavier leave] Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

 **Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look!**

 **Marinette: A feather jacket…hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki! [eagerly resumes sketching]**

"Hey!" Adrien pointed an accusatory finger at Tikki sitting on Alya's knees. "So you were the one that gave Marinette the idea to use feathers!"

"Um…" Tikki giggled and grinned nervously. "Whoops?"

Adrien wavered, then finally gave in. "It's okay, you didn't know," he said, patting Tikki's head with his finger. How anyone could stay mad at such a cute lil' thing, he didn't know.

 **[Transition and scene change to a place by the Seine. Xavier sits down on a bench, depressed. Scene change to Hawkmoth.]**

 **Hawkmoth: Poor Mr. Ramier. The feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. [turns butterfly into akuma and sends it off] Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 **[Scene change back to Xavier. The akuma melds into his bird whistle.]**

 **Hawkmoth: Mr. Pigeon? I'm Hawkmoth.**

Myléne shivered. "You okay?" Ivan muttered. Marinette paused and looked over, along with Adrien.

"Yeah," Myléne nodded. "It was just the way Hawkmoth spoke. He sounded like he was merely greeting an acquaintance, not creating a supervillain. The fact that he can be that nonchalant while doing… _that_? That scares me more than anything else."

Marinette thought about that. Myléne had a point. Hawkmoth was a little _too_ calm. Granted, Mr. Pigeon was one of the weaker akumas, but still.

 **Hawkmoth: Neither this police officer, nor any other of the park keepers should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?**

"Fine, on both ends, actually," Max muttered annoyedly. "Honestly, it's like Hawkmoth didn't even think with this akuma!"

Alya giggled and put on a deep voice again. "Oh, look, there's a sad man who wants to take care of birds that can do perfectly fine living on their own. But I guess I'll akumatize him anyway!"

 **[Xavier laughs and the mist covers him. When he emerges, he is Mr. Pigeon. He laughs again and jumps on the bench, flapping his arms and making sounds like a pigeon, then he runs off.]**

The class was in hysterics. "What the fuck was that?!" Alix gasped. "Oh God, please rewind, I want to see that again!"

Marinette, crying from laughter, did as she asked. Everyone watched the scene with bated breath, knowing what was about to happen. And when it did, they burst into laughter again, even harder than before.

"I can't believe we had to fight that!" Adrien wheezed, leaning against Marinette for support.

"So was that what you were laughing about earlier, Marinette?" Nino asked, after regaining some control over himself.

Marinette shook her head, grinning crazily. "Nope. I didn't even know how Mr. Ramier was transformed, so this was a—" She smothered a giggle. "Welcome shock."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alya urged. "Play it!"

 **[Scene change to Chloé hiding behind a pillar near where Marinette is sitting. She gives a thumbs up to Sabrina across the way, who runs over and hides by Marinette. Marinette finishes her design.]**

 **Marinette: Yes!**

 **[She holds up her sketchpad triumphantly. Sabrina takes a photo of the design.]**

"So that's how you copied my design," Marinette murmured to herself.

"What were you saying about 'hiding the sketchpad', Chloé?" Juleka smirked over in the blonde's direction.

Chloé stared fixedly at the screen, not bothering to give even a condescending look.

 **Tikki: Now that's a derby!**

 **Marinette: Thanks, Tikki!**

"You know, Marinette," Tikki spoke up from Alya's knees. "We really dodged a bullet, there. If Sabrina had aimed the camera just a little lower—"

"You would've been spotted," Marinette said grimly. "Yeah, I was just thinking about that, too."

 **[Sabrina runs back to Chloé and gives her the photo.]**

 **Sabrina: We're so awesome!**

 **Chloé: [snatches phone] We?**

 **Sabrina: Oh, right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé!**

"Sabrina's awesome too, Chloé!" Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, really?" Chloé said disdainfully.

"Yeah! She's smart, she's kind, she's hard-working, and even more than that, she's willing to put up with your crap with a mostly positive attitude! If Sabrina wants to take some of the credit for something, you should let her!" Rose finished.

Kim whooped. "Tell her, Rose!"

Chloé hmphed. "Whatever, can we just keep going already?"

But Marinette noticed that she put her hand on top of Sabrina's clasped ones, and when Sabrina looked up, Chloé gave a small, apologetic smile.

 **Sabrina: When are we—uh, you—going to make the hat?**

 **Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not! Daddy'll pay someone to do it.**

 **[She struts off, Sabrina following. Scene change to Marinette's room. Hat-making montage ensues. After Marinette inspects her hat, she starts to look around.]**

 **Tikki: What are you looking for?**

 **Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**

 **[She runs out]**

"Nope." Adrien muttered. "Nope, no, you can leave it, it looks beautiful, you'll win anyway, nope, nope, nope…"

Marinette giggled. "I thought you said the sneezing was bearable?"

"It's not too bad, but that doesn't mean I like it," Adrien shrugged.

"Sorry." She took gently took his hand. Adrien squeezed and smiled softly.

"It's okay, you didn't know."

 **[Scene change back to Marinette's designing spot. She scares some pigeons who drop feathers. Marinette picks one up.]**

 **Marinette: Yes!**

 **[She runs into Roger, who looks at her quizzically.]**

 **Marinette: Uh, sorry, Mr. Officer—sir! [giggles nervously and leaves]**

 **[Roger looks after her then walks away before being carried off by pigeons.]**

"Wait, I'm sorry, did Sabrina's dad just get pigeon-napped?" Ivan asked. "Is that a thing now?"

Adrien nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"How?!" Max exploded. "If it were one giant pigeon, _that_ I could understand. But how did a cloud of small birds carry off a _human_? That's not possible!"

"Oh, it's possible," Marinette said. "They can also do a bunch of other stuff, like fly in formation and carry their master."

Max stared at her, then put his head in his hands. "I'm going to have problems with this episode, aren't I?"

"Yes!" the class chorused.

 **[Scene change to an impatient Marinette on a bus that is stuck on traffic. The light is green, but the bus isn't moving. A lone pigeon flies and settles on the traffic light.]**

 **Marinette: Come on! Can't we go any faster?**

 **Bus Driver: Sorry, folks. We have a situation here. You'll need to get off the bus now.**

 **Marinette: [stops at the sight of so many pigeons on the road] Uh, this is…weird.**

 **[She walks over to a screen.]**

 **Nadja: Pigeons have taken over Paris.**

Alya snorted. " _Rrooo rolooo_? That's the best that they could come up with for a caption?"

 **Nadja: This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern. [listens to earpiece] Yes, I've just been told that someone named 'Mr. Pigeon' is making an announcement.**

 **[A video appears on screen of the Eiffel Tower. Someone points upward and the camera focuses on Mr. Pigeon.]**

 **Mr. Pigeon: Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians!** _ **Roo**_ **,** _ **roo**_ **! Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap, flap!** _ **Roo**_ **!** _ **Roooo**_ **!**

Everybody was cracking up. "What the hell is it with this guy and pigeons?" Kim asked, sitting back on his beanbag.

"No clue, but this is amazing," Nino answered. "How did you guys take this dude seriously?"

Marinette and Adrien grinned. "It's kind of gotten to the point where we're not really fazed by anything anymore," Adrien said.

"Yeah," Marinette added. "On a danger scale of one to ten, this guy was pretty much a three."

 **[Marinette runs into the subway.]**

 **Marinette: Paris needs us!** _ **Tikki, spots on!**_

 **[Transformation from Marinette to Ladybug. Scene change to Ladybug running along the rooftops.]**

The class oohed. "That camera angle, though," Nathaniel said.

"Right?" Alix said. "I feel like I'm Ladybug!"

 **[Ladybug stops short, looking up at the sky. Pigeon planes are flying overhead.]**

Most of the class looked to Max, who shrugged. "What?"

"They're pigeon planes," Sabrina said. She seemed much more comfortable speaking up now than before. "You don't have anything to say about that?"

"I've assumed that Mr. Pigeon has control over birds," Max reasoned. "Think about it: every akuma Ladybug and Chat Noir have battled has some sort of power, right? It would make sense that this guy does, too. So I'm not too upset about this one."

 **Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**

 **Chat Noir: [lying on the rooftop] Birds of a feather flock together! [sneezes and rolls down to Ladybug's level, then jumps up] I'm allergic to feathers. [sneezes again]**

 **Ladybug: That's helpful.**

 **Chat: Tell me about it. [goes to sneeze again, but stops himself] These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace!**

 **Ladybug: What?! We have to track down Mr. Pigeon, ASAP!**

 **Chat: Where are we going to find him?**

Adrien's hand suddenly stiffened in Marinette's. She looked over at him. "Something wrong, _mon minou_?" she asked, her voice trembling from suppressed laughter.

"By any chance," Adrien said slowly, "that thing you were laughing at earlier…is that what's coming up next?"

Her grin told him everything.

 **Ladybug: Hmm…I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us!**

 **[Scene change to the park. Chat Noir is wearing a police cap and whistling. Ladybug peeks around from behind a tree. Suddenly, Chat begins dancing.]**

 **Ladybug: Act natural, or he'll never show up!**

 **Chat: What do you mean? I am acting natural!**

The class watched in silence. Almost as one, they turned to Adrien, who sank down into his bean bag. A quick peek to the right showed him that even _Chloé_ was staring.

He sighed and placed his pillow over his face. "Go ahead," he said, slightly muffled.

It took everybody a good ten minutes to calm down enough for Marinette to hit play.

 **[A lone pigeon on a lamppost above Chat Noir takes off, heading for his master. He tells Mr. Pigeon what he saw.]**

 **Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Chat Noir? Job well done, buddy boy! Pigeons will reign supreme. Power to the pigeons!** _ **Roo-hoo-hoo-hooo**_ **! [rides away on the pigeons]**

Max stared at the screen. "How? Just—how? Pigeon-controlling powers, I can believe. But no amount of control can make pigeons carry a human, no matter _what_ formation they're in!"

Marinette giggled sheepishly. "Maybe it's best if you just this one slide, Max."

 **[Scene change back to the park. Chat Noir is pacing while Ladybug is hiding behind a tree.]**

 **Ladybug: Where is he? He should have been here by now!**

 **[Chat sneezes. He looks up to see dozens of pigeons coming together to form a cloud. They rush him.]**

 **Ladybug: What the?!**

 **[She swings after the pigeons as they carry away Chat, dashing across rooftops and hopping buildings. They eventually end up at Le Grand Paris. The birds drop Chat onto the roof. He sneezes and glances around. Pigeons are watching him. Ladybug joins him.]**

 **Chat: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**

 **Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere.**

 **[They look around, not noticing Mr. Pigeon above them, watching.]**

"Really?!" Max yelled. "You can see in that shot that he has nowhere to stand! The 'platform', if you can even call it that, would constantly be moving around, since pigeons _aren't_ hummingbirds and _can't_ stay in one place!"

"Max, please." Adrien interrupted Max's rant. "For your sanity, just don't question the abilities of an akuma. I can vouch for the fact that it'll just give you a huge headache."

 **Hawkmoth: If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests.**

 **[Mr. Pigeon grins and blows his bird whistle. The pigeons take flight.]**

 **Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like birdseed all of a sudden.**

 **[The pigeons surround them.]**

 **Chat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**

 **Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?**

"I'm allergic!" Adrien tried to defend. "How am I supposed to even get near them?"

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, you heard it here first." Alya pretended she was holding a microphone. "It has been confirmed that Paris's superhero Chat Noir, the acclaimed 'cat hero', can't even _cat_ right."

Adrien pouted while Marinette roared with laughter.

 **[A cage is lowered from above, trapping Ladybug and Chat Noir.]**

 **Ladybug: [opens eyes] Look!**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **Rrooo!**_ **Chirpy day! I'm so ruthless.**

 **Hawkmoth: Excellent. Now, take their miraculous!**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **Rroo! Rrooo!**_ **Your miraculous, give them to me! Or face the wrath of my feathered friends. [blows bird whistle and the pigeons begin to smash the roof in while others turn around and aim]**

Rose shuddered. "Okay, _now_ I understand why pigeon planes are terrifying."

 **Mr. Pigeon: Da da dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire! [hops off the pigeon platform] You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your miraculous! One, two…**

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir, the bars!**

 **Chat: CATACLYSM!**

 **[He destroys the cage and the duo advance on Mr. Pigeon.]**

 **Chat: Well, well, looks like the pigeon is really a chicken!**

 **Mr. Pigeon: Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone!** _ **Rroo! Rrroo-oo-ooo!**_

"And that's the cue for the pigeons to rebel," Nino said. He noticed everyone staring at him. "What? Everytime the henchmen figure that their master's plan includes killing and/or placing the blame on them, they either back out or take revenge. Even though 'killing two birds with one stone' is an expression, the pigeons could still take it the wrong way."

Everybody looked confused. Nino sighed. "Oh, come on. _Lion King_? _Voltron: Legendary Defender_?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. " _Voltron_? I don't remember anything like that."

"In season five!" Adrien joined in. "When Prince Lotor said he was going to make a new Altea, he said it would be one without knowledge of Princess Allura and her father, or the Galra. His _Galran_ team didn't like that and they tried to pull out."

Marinette nodded, a light going in her eyes. "Oh, now I—okay. Gotcha."

 **[Mr. Pigeon blows his whistle and falls off the building. Ladybug and Chat Noir gasp and run to the edge in time to see him rise up on the pigeon platform—which reforms into a sleigh.]**

 **Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas! [a pigeon package comes hurtling toward them]**

Max's grumbles could be heard throughout the room.

 **[Ladybug and Chat Noir run for the exit, the pigeons hot on their tail. They make it inside and slam the door closed just in time. They slump to the ground, exhausted.]**

 **Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet!** _ **Rrooo!**_

"Okay!" Max burst out. "I'm going to ignore the giant pigeon plane. But standing at that angle should be impossible! Unless the pigeons are holding onto him, the _pavement_ should've taken care of Mr. Pigeon."

Kim smacked him lightly with his pillow. "Dude, just give it a rest."

 **[Scene change to Ladybug and Chat Noir running down the stairs. Chat's ring beeps.]**

 **Chat: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**

 **Chat: Ha, ha, very funny.**

"So you can make puns, but I can't?" Marinette smirked.

Adrien groaned. "It wasn't exactly the best time."

"Yeah, and your jokes are _so_ well-placed."

 **[They run out into the lobby of the hotel. Someone points them out to Mayor Bourgeois, who runs over.]**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: Ladybug! Chat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? [Chat's ring beeps and he bounces up and down]**

"Yes, that's very important," Nathaniel murmured. "Never mind your city, let's focus on keeping the tourists from leaving!"

Alya giggled. "Honestly, I was just watching Ladybug in that scene. You were so pissed off at Mayor Bourgeois, then you noticed Chat panicking and it was like it made your day!"

Marinette shrugged. "What can I say? It's fun to watch _mon minou_ sweat a little."

"Not so much fun on this end," Adrien muttered.

 **Chat Noir: Course we are, but before we do, I have an urgent need!**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: An urgent need? I see! Head to the Royal Suite. [snaps fingers and Chat runs to an elevator with a butler inside] There's paper in there! But perhaps you would prefer a litter tray? [giggles]**

The class groaned. "Chloé, your dad makes terrible jokes," Adrien said.

Chloé sniffed. "He does not! Besides, _you_ were the one who hinted that you needed to use the bathroom!"

"She's right, dude," Nino said. "You _did_ sound like you had a certain _emergency_ on your hands!"

Adrien grinned. "I know, but it's better than saying I'm about to detransform, right?"

"True."

 **Chat Noir: Oh, right! No need for litter. But, um, could I have some camembert?**

 **[The elevator closes its doors. Mayor Bourgeois looks puzzled. He glances at Ladybug, who shrugs her shoulders, equally confused.]**

The class chuckled. "Smooth as crunchy peanut butter, right there," Kim said.

"You really didn't know why I asked for camembert?" Adrien asked Marinette.

The blue-haired girl shook her head. "I thought kwamis all ate the same thing: cookies. To be honest, I thought the cheese was for you!"

Plagg spoke up before Adrien could reply. "As if I'd let anyone else touch my precious cheese! And cookies are disgusting. Too sweet!"

Marinette giggled. "I'll keep that in mind. Next time Adrien comes to the bakery, there'll be some camembert under the register for you."

Plagg gaped at her before turning to Adrien. "Kid, if you don't make a move, I will."

Marinette and Adrien blushed embarrassedly amidst laughter while Tikki hit Plagg on the back of the head. "Ouch!" Plagg yelped. "I said nothing, I meant nothing!"

 **[The butler opens the door to the suite and Chat Noir runs into the room.]**

 **Chat: 'Scuse me, sorry, [slams door and leans against it] emergency!**

 **[A knock forces him to open the door again.]**

 **Butler: How do you like your camembert?**

 **Chat: Runny! [slams door]**

 **[Another knock forces him to open the door again.]**

 **Butler: [with tray of cheese] Unpasteurized camembert, matured for two years.**

 **Chat: [takes tray and slams door for the last time] Thanks!**

"Props to the butler!" Juleka said. "Excellent room service."

"How does he move that fast?" Rose wondered.

Adrien shrugged. "He wasn't really _that_ fast. They're just taking liberties. But I _was_ panicking the whole time; what if he opened the door and saw Adrien Agreste instead of Chat Noir?"

"Well, he _was_ knocking, not barging in," Marinette pointed out.

" _Of course_ the staff knock!" Chloé interrupted crossly. "We don't hire savages."

"You could've just asked him to leave the tray in the hall and come out for it when he was gone." Marinette continued, ignoring Chloé.

"Hm…" Adrien mulled it over. "I'll have to remember that trick."

 **[Chat Noir's ring beeps and he detransforms back into Adrien. Plagg zooms out of the ring and lands on Chloé's bed.]**

 **Plagg: Oh, the exhaustion, my poor aching body, I can't move a muscle!**

 **Adrien: You wanna bet? [sets down tray and takes the lid off]**

 **Plagg: My gooeyness! [begins to dig in]**

Tikki smirked at Plagg. "Couldn't move a muscle, huh?"

Plagg crossed his tiny arms. "I smelt my cheese. What was I going to do, let it sit there?"

 **Adrien: Eat up, buddy. Ladybug needs help!**

 **[Scene change to Ladybug coming out of the elevator on a different floor.]**

 **Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from up here. [walks over to the window] Odd…pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them!**

 **[Elevator dings and Ladybug looks back to see Chat Noir.]**

 **Chat: Ready when you are, LB!**

 **Ladybug: Let's go!**

 **[She runs into the elevator. Chat presses a button and the doors close.]**

"How did you know where Ladybug was?" Sabrina asked Adrien.

Adrien grinned. "Our baton and yoyo aren't just weapons. They're also cell phones, GPS's, alarms and they can help us track where the other is, in case we get separated."

Everyone murmured, digesting this new piece of information about their heroes.

 **[Scene change to the Grand Palais. A flock of pigeons fly inside with Ladybug and Chat Noir trailing them. They land outside and peek in to see the park keepers in a cage.]**

 **Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon's keeping the park keepers he abducted.**

 **Chat: The Grand Palais. [Ladybug stops his sneeze] My pigeon radar's on high alert!**

 **Ladybug: Either your radar's on the brink, or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**

 **Chat: Let's set the cat among the pigeons! [Ladybug stops him]**

Alix laughed aloud. "You went from a poor, sick kitten to a murderous cat in no time."

Adrien chuckled. "Speaking with my allergies in mind, I'd pretty much had it with this guy."

 **Ladybug: Hold up, kitty. It's…too easy. I've got a plan!**

 **[She runs off with Chat Noir following. Meanwhile, a pigeon flies into the building from where it had been watching the two heroes.]**

"So you could smell a trap, but you didn't think to check for spies?" Nathaniel asked jokingly.

Marinette giggled. "Ah, come on, give me some credit. In comparison, _chaton_ here couldn't smell anything!"

Adrien gave a sly smile. "Even though I was sick, Mr. Pigeon couldn't _cat_ ch me!"

Marinette and Nino, who were closest, bashed the laughing boy with their pillows while the class groaned.

 **Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, ho-de-ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. [holds out arm for pigeon spy to land on and starts petting it] It won't be long before you get your miraculous, friend.**

 **Hawkmoth: I can't wait, my dear pigeon.**

Alya blinked. "Is it just me, or do they have some shipping material?"

"Alya!" Marinette recoiled as if her friend had just said she was Hawkmoth. "Ew, no! Why would you think that!?"

A moment of silence passed, then Myléne raised a hand tentatively. "Actually, I can kind of see it."

"Me too," Rose chimed in.

Marinette buried her head in her hands. _I need some friends who_ don't _ship Paris's villains_.

 **[Scene change to Ladybug and Chat Noir running across the rooftop.]**

 **Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma!**

 **[The two gaze down through the glass ceiling at Mr. Pigeon.]**

 **Ladybug: Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him!**

 **Chat: Let's go. Early bird gets the worm!**

 **[He unlatches the window and opens it to let out a gust of air—and pigeon feathers. He sneezes and it startles Ladybug who botches the throw. The yoyo grazes the pigeon on Mr. Pigeon's arm, who looks mildly surprised. It clatters to the floor, then zooms back to Ladybug's hand. Mr. Pigeon looks up.]**

The class chuckled. "And that was the moment that Chat Noir realized," Kim said in a deep voice. " _He fucked up_."

"Not on purpose!" Adrien said in a wounded voice, but he was grinning.

Marinette smiled to herself. Adrien never took any offense, intended or not. He just let it roll off his back. Keeping grudges was alien to him. That, in her opinion, made the boy even kinder than he would ever know.

 **Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise!**

 **[They leap in and rush Mr. Pigeon, who falls off the catwalk and is caught by the pigeons.]**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **Rroo**_ **!** _ **Rrooo**_ **! [laughs]**

"Those pigeons should have been crushed!" Max began, but before he could continue, the room erupted with loud cries of "Enough!" and "Just accept it!" and "It's magic, just roll with it!"

Max leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'd whack you all with my pillow, but I'm not about to get up."

 **[The heroes chase Mr. Pigeon, but he blows his bird whistle and the pigeons gather to form giant boxing gloves.]**

 **Mr. Pigeon: Deedily-dee-dee! Come closer, I have a bone to peck with you!**

 **Chat Noir: I'd be honored!**

 **[Mr. Pigeon "punches" Chat and Ladybug, who fly back against the cage.]**

"Aaand get shreked!" Ivan yelled as the on screen heroes slumped to the floor. Everyone laughed.

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully as Adrien went to pummel Ivan with his pillow. "I'm so glad you find our pain amusing."

 **Roger: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**

"Sure, just ignore the cat," Adrien muttered, walking back to his beanbag. "Forget the sidekick, only Ladybug can—" He stopped short, noticing Marinette staring at him. "What?"

Marinette stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his face closer to hers while ignoring the _oohs_ that suddenly filled the room. "You are _not_ my sidekick. You _never_ were, and you _never_ will be. You are my _partner_. I am _not_ better than you, and you are _not_ better than me. We are _equals_. Got that?"

Adrien gave a minute nod, swallowing nervously. "Yes," he said in a low voice.

Marinette suddenly became aware of how small the space between them was. "Okay, um…good. Glad that's taken care of," she said, awkwardly releasing Adrien and sitting back down.

Adrien sat down as well. After Marinette hit play, he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled shyly and shifted slightly so she was leaning against him.

 **Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! [a coin falls into her hand] A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? [looks around using Ladybug vision]**

 **Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here!** _ **Rroo**_ **! [launches pigeons]**

 **[Ladybug runs toward Mr. Pigeon and slides underneath, wrapping her yoyo string around his ankle. She flips up to a support beam and wraps the yoyo string around that, too. Then she runs over to the vending machine and buys some popcorn.]**

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir!**

 **Chat: Yeah!**

 **[Ladybug throws the popcorn.]**

"Whoa!" Kim stared at the screen, amazed at the height of the popcorn. Then he turned to Marinette. "You're on my team for dodgeball next time we play."

"Hold up, if you get Ladybug, I get Chat Noir!" Alix cut in.

"Fair enough."

The heroes looked at each other. "M'Lady, I think we just got auctioned off," Adrien said confusedly.

Marinette grinned. "I'll destroy you."

"Go ahead and try!"

 **[Chat Noir throws his baton and it pierces the bag, scattering popcorn. It falls over Mr. Pigeon.]**

 **Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons!**

 **Mr. Pigeon: Nooo!**

 **[Ladybug pulls on the yoyo string and drags Mr. Pigeon back and up. The bird whistle slides over his neck and falls to the ground.]**

 **Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Noo-oo-ooo!**

 **Ladybug: Chat Noir! Grab it!**

 **[Chat takes the bird whistle—but sneezes. The bird whistle flies into the air. Ladybug gasps and runs after, letting go of the yoyo string.]**

"Why did you let go?" Rose asked confusedly. "Why not wait for it to fall and for Chat Noir to grab it again?"

Marinette grinned sheepishly. "I, ah, didn't think. Heat of the moment."

 **[Chat Noir runs after the bird whistle as well. Mr. Pigeon lands and dashes towards it. Mr. Pigeon reaches it first, with Chat and Ladybug following. Ladybug takes Chat's hand and smashes it down on Mr. Pigeon's, crushing the bird whistle.]**

Adrien flexed his right hand and grimaced. "That actually really hurt."

Marinette took the hand and squeezed it gently. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you did what you had to do."

 **Ladybug: [opens yoyo] No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de evilize! [catches akuma and cleanses it] Got'cha! Bye bye, little butterfly! [throws coin upwards] MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!**

 **Xavier: Huh? What happened? Where am I?**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Hawkmoth: Wretched pigeons. Wretched Ladybug! I'll destroy every one of you! [growls as window closes]**

"Okay, so now Hawkmoth has a vendetta against pigeons?" Sabrina asked.

Marinette smothered a giggle. "Apparently."

 **[Ladybug transition and scene change to Marinette's house.]**

 **Marinette: There's no time to lose. I've got less than an hour!**

 **[Work montage ensues as the clock winds down. Scene change to Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone's set up while Alya tries calling Marinette.]**

 **Alya: Where is that girl?**

"Oh, you know," Marinette answered on screen Alya. "Out and about, saving Paris from a pigeon fanatic, the usual."

Alya turned to her. "Mr. Pigeon was normal for you?"

"You know what I mean!"

 **Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but, uh, where is Mr. Agreste?**

 **Gabriel: [as Nathalie holds up the tablet] I'm here.**

 **Mr. Damocles. Ah, uh, hello, Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school!**

 **Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

"Your father sounds so bored!" Nino turned to his best friend. "You're basically showing him your friend's talents, not to mention your _school_ , and he can't even bother to show a little enthusiasm?"

Adrien sighed. "That's Father for you."

 **Chloé: [gasps] There's Mr. Agreste! He's coming this way! [strikes pose, Sabrina following suit]**

 **Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects!**

 **[Adrien watches as Marinette runs in. She places the hat box on her podium.]**

 **Alya: Where have you been?! Got your hat?**

 **Marinette: Here! [takes hat box off]**

 **[Alya admires the hat, then frowns.]**

 **Marinette: What? [turns to look as Gabriel reaches Chloé]**

 **Chloé: Uh, hi, Mr. Agreste! [bows] Um, I'm Chloé Bourgeois, you know my father, Andre Bourgeois, the mayor?**

"Name dropping." Alix rolled her eyes. " _So_ mature, Chloé."

 **Marinette: Ooh, that thieving little brat!**

"I am not a brat!" Chloé huffed, but everyone broke out into affirmations and nodding heads.

Chloé whipped her hair and sat back on her pillow. "Rude."

 **Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**

 **Marinette: I think I can handle this!**

"Damn!" Kim called out. "Marinette's got a sneaky face on!"

"Alya looks so nervous, though!" Juleka said.

"Can you blame me?"

 **[Gabriel examines Marinette's hat.]**

 **Gabriel: Hmm. Turn the tablet back to Miss Bourgeois's hat. [looks at Chloé's hat again] Is this a joke?**

 **Chloé: [gasps] No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous! How could you do that! [bangs head on podium fake-crying]**

 **Marinette: I apologize for this situation, Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is my original design!**

 **Gabriel: [turns back to Marinette] Go ahead.**

 **Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is handmade, from the embroidery to the weaving of the band to the stitching of the brim, all done by myself. And last, there's a special design element that only the true designer know about. [turns hat upside down] I sign mine!**

The room erupted into whoops and cries of " Burn, Chloé, _burn_!" Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand.

"Just as smart as ever, M'Lady," he murmured.

Marinette giggled and booped his nose. "You were there, you silly cat."

Adrien ignored the growing heat on his neck and ears and smiled. "Still doesn't fail to amaze me."

 **[Chloé gasps, knocking over the podium. She runs off, leaving everyone to see that she, too, had signed Marinette's name into her hat.]**

 **Chloé: Daddy!**

"Chloé, that person you hired to make the hat," Alya said once the room had quieted. "Didn't they see that there was a name in the design?"

Chloé sniffed. "Obviously not."

 **Gabriel: Very exquisite creation, you definitely have the laboring hands of a hatmaker, Miss…**

 **Adrien: [places hand on Marinette's shoulder] Marinette!**

 **Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner.**

 **Marinette: [bows] Thank you! Thank you, thank you!**

 **Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.**

 **Adrien: [places his hands on hers] Awesome job, Marinette.**

"Stop!" Nino yelled.

Marinette started and, after quickly finding the remote, paused the episode. "What?"

Nino turned to Adrien with a sly smirk on his face. Adrien gulped. "Um…hi?"

"Do you want to explain," Nino began in a slow voice, walking to the screen and rewinding. "Why you're winking at Marinette?" He paused at the exact moment.

Everyone stared. Adrien was indeed winking at the contest winner!

Adrien shrugged. "I winked. Sometimes I wink at my friends. So what?"

Nino raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You never wink at me, or Alya or Chloé, though. So why don't you tell us why you're winking at Marinette, hm?"

Adrien shrunk into his beanbag, pulling his arm back from around Marinette's shoulders to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "I…was being nice?"

"And that hand-touching." Alya leaned over to look at him shrewdly. "There were a million different ways to take the hat, yet you chose the way that had you cupping Marinette's hands."

"So?" Adrien's voice cracked.

Alya smiled slowly. "Adrien. Did you have a crush on Ma—"

"Look, can we just finish the episode? Please?" Adrien was staring down at his lap, cheeks flaming.

Marinette felt bad for him, even though her heart was doing backflips in her chest. "Sure," she said softly. She shot a look at Alya, who had opened her mouth to ask again, then hit play.

 **[Marinette giggles nervously. Adrien goes to put the hat on his head, but he sneezes. The girls gape as he wipes his nose.]**

 **Adrien: Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers! [sneezes again]**

 **Marinette: Gesundheit!**

 **Adrien: Thanks…**

"Okay, how did you not figure it out then?" Ivan asked. "Two guys who look almost exactly alike with the same allergy. How did you not see it?"

Marinette shrugged. "Lots of people are allergic to animals. I thought that an allergy to feathers was pretty common."

Alix snickered. "That ending screen, though. Adrien's in the front looking sick and depressed, Marinette's behind him jumping Alya, and in the background there's a giant pigeon hat lording over everything."

The class chuckled at her summary, before getting up and heading to the bathrooms. Nathaniel and Rose went to the kitchen to make some popcorn for everyone. Soon just Adrien and Marinette remained.

"So, ah…" Marinette cast around. "Did you have a crush on me?" Adrien froze and she mentally cursed herself. "Sorry, sorry! That was rude, it's none of my business, I shouldn't have—"

"Yeah."

Marinette stopped her rant, looking back at Adrien. "Pardon?"

Adrien leaned back on his beanbag and gazed at the ceiling. "Yeah, I think I had a crush on you."

After a moment, Marinette leaned back too. She crossed her arms over her chest, if only to have something to do with them. "You think?"

"Well, I don't think I knew it at the time," Adrien said slowly. "Obviously, I had a huge crush on Ladybug—you, I mean, but I didn't know that yet, obviously." He chuckled at his own awkwardness, and Marinette smiled. "But subconsciously, maybe I did like you as more than a friend. Maybe I just couldn't acknowledge it because my stupid hormones kept screaming 'girl in red spandex' instead of 'girl who won a designing contest'."

They laughed, Marinette blushing a bit. After they had calmed down, they lay in silence for a moment. Then Adrien broke the quiet.

"Were you disappointed?"

"Hm?" Marinette felt a little lazy and was having trouble concentrating. "Whattya mean?"

"I mean," Adrien heaved himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Were you disappointed that it was me under the mask?"

Marinette gaped. "Have you been watching a different show? Of _course_ I'm not disappointed! Far from it, actually." She sat up as well, turning herself to Adrien. "My crush and partner are one and the same. How could I be upset about that? Why _would_ I be upset? Adrien—" She lay a hand on his forearm and he looked at her. "I'm _over the moon_ that it was you."

Adrien smiled and brought her hand to his lips. She blushed, an intense heat covering her cheeks.

"GET A ROOM!" Kim yelled from the bathroom.

The two heroes jumped apart, blushing. "I thought we already had one!" Adrien called back. A crazy desire to laugh filled Marinette, and laugh she did. Adrien gave her a confused look, then he started snickering as well.

"Hey, uh, Adrien?" Nathaniel peeked out from the kitchen. "Plagg's in here and ah…well, you'd better come quick."

Adrien calmed, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'll be back in a second," he said, smiling at Marinette. He got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Marinette alone.

But that was okay with her. Marinette let out a happy sigh and threw herself back on her bean bag, content to just close her eyes and dream.


	4. The Intro Plus a Lil Oopsie

**Um…so I've got some bad news *laughs nervously*.**

 **I have a consistent ability to confuse myself and those around me with how I mess up basic technology. I have no clue what I did, but remember that poll where I asked you when you thought Adrien and Marinette would have their first kiss? I don't actually know who voted what. Complete blank. I know how many voted, but I don't have any names. So please, if you voted, put your answer in a review this time. And if you didn't vote, well, luck's on your side, you got a second shot. Sorry guys! In case you need a reminder, the episodes in question are, in no particular order:**

 **Lady Wi-Fi**

 **Timebreaker**

 **Dark Cupid**

 **This'll be some filler to give y'all time to vote. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

 **As always, please enjoy and get your vote in (again)!**

* * *

"Okay, so what's up next?" Alya asked, tossing some popcorn in her mouth. Everyone was comfortably situated on their bean bags, small bowls of popcorn on their laps. Plagg had grabbed a large amount of Camembert, while Tikki had simply stuffed a cookie in her mouth before leaving the kitchen. Both were lying comfortably atop their holder's heads.

Marinette turned on the television. "I thought I saw Stormy Weather start to load before we got up." The episode selection blinked onto the screen and she quickly skimmed the list. "Yeah, it's Stormy Weather."

Before she could click on it, though, the screen cut out, a loud whine filling the air. Everyone cringed, some crying out in surprise. "Eugh, make it stop!" Chloé yelled.

As though by command, the static cleared to show QuickestSecret. _"Sorry,"_ she said distractedly, fiddling with something offscreen. Something sparked, and she yelped, quickly drawing her hands back. _"Okay, I just did a thing with no idea how to fix it!"_

"Um, what's going on?" Adrien asked.

" _Right, sorry. So there's something I kept from you guys."_ QuickestSecret eyed whatever had sparked warily, then returned her gaze to the camera. _"Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir has a theme song."_

"Wait, really?" Nathaniel said. "How come we didn't see it?"

" _I cut it out because Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities would be revealed too early. Not fun. Anyway, the reason I didn't just put it in the selection with a side note is because I wanted to ask if you wanted the show version, extended version, or both."_

"Is there a difference?" Nino asked.

" _The extended version just has the lyrics with clips from the show, which I'll cut out so you don't get spoilers. The show version—the one that plays before an episode—has some of its own animation to go with it."_

Marinette glanced around at her classmates. "I kinda want to see them both," she said hesitantly. "It's your guys' vote, though."

"Uh, _hell yes_!" Alya grinned.

"Count me in," Nino nodded. Everyone else agreed enthusiastically.

" _I had a feeling y'all would say that, so I already have the extended version queued up and ready to go. I'm reuploading every episode with the intro as well."_ QuickestSecret gave a thumbs up. _"Anything else before I get out of your hair?"_

Plagg raised a hand. "Are Marinette and Adrien singing?"

QuickestSecret shook her head. _"Nah, the creators got professional singers."_

Plagg clutched at his chest. "Thank Camembert. I don't know what Marinette is like, Tikki, but I've heard this kid in the shower. Not pretty."

Everyone laughed as Adrien scowled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

QuickestSecret calmed herself before attempting to speak. _"While that was a nice zinger, Plagg, I believe the singers are Brittnee Belt, impersonating Marinette and the writer of the theme himself, Cash Calloway, impersonating Adrien."_

"Who now?" Rose was confused.

" _They're from my dimension, and they're pretty good. You'll like the song, I promise."_ QuickestSecret's eyes widened before grinning. _"Oh, by the way, how are the Whacking Pillows?"_

"Certainly makes things interesting," Adrien remarked. Various agreements floated around the room.

QuickestSecret winked. _"That was the idea."_ Something beeped offscreen and she leaned over to look. _"Oh, good, the video is fully uploaded. Marinette, once I leave, the extended version should be third on the list while the show version has been added to the rest of the episodes, starting with Stormy Weather. Have fun, guys!"_ And she was gone.

Marinette picked up the remote again and maneuvered the selection to 'It's Ladybug - Extended'. "Everybody ready?"

"Let's do this thing!" Kim yelled. Everyone laughed.

Marinette smiled. "All right, then." She hit play.

 **Brittnee (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette,**

 **Just a normal girl with a normal life.**

"Yeah, because kicking ass as a superhero every other day is _totally_ something that happens to all of us," Juleka said sarcastically.

Marinette giggled. "At this point in my life, I'm pretty sure that _is_ my version of normal."

 **Brittnee (speaking): But there's something about me that no one knows yet,**

' **Cause I have a secret.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Max said, waving his hands. "Can I hear that section again, please?"

"Um, sure." Marinette rewound to the beginning. Everyone listened as Brittnee said her lines for the second time. "What exactly are you looking for?" Ivan asked as Marinette paused after the verse.

"Okay, so the wording in the second half is ' _But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret_ '." Everyone stared at Max blankly. He sighed. " _Yet_. But there's something about me that no one knows _yet_. Implying that sooner or later, everything will be out in the open."

Alya gasped. "Ohh my gosh you're right!"

Max smirked. "As usual."

"So did the creator think that something like—" Alix gestured around the room. "This would happen?"

"Honestly, the chances that he or she knew about this are pretty slim," Sabrina pointed out. "I think it means that the creator has plans to reveal your guys' identities in a future episode."

"Makes sense." Adrien shrugged, but Marinette sat bolt upright.

"Oh God, I just thought of something. Adrien, who was the last akuma we fought before ending up here?"

Adrien started to answer but stopped, growing confused. "I…I don't remember."

Marinette looked around with a grim expression. "QuickestSecret said that the show was fairly new, with bits of Season Two being released at a time. So it's obviously not over yet. That being said, if we're here, what happens to the show? Does it stop? What about the creator's? What do they do?"

The room was silent. Everyone glanced at each other nervously. Nobody had thought of this aspect of their entrapment.

Nino was the first to speak up. "I'm not gonna to lie: that is a bit messed up. But if QS is the one who brought us here, she probably has a plan." He got to his feet and yelled to the ceiling. "Oi! If you heard me once, you should be able to hear this, right? What the hell is going on?"

"Babe, c'mon," Alya gently tugged her boyfriend back to his seat. "It's pretty clear that QS comes and goes as she pleases. She's not going to answer if she doesn't want to." She then addressed everyone. "How about we try to forget this for now and keep going, and if QS shows up again, we confront her?"

Hesitantly, everyone agreed. Picking up the remote, Marinette closed her eyes a moment. _I hope we're doing the right thing_.

She hit play.

 **Brittnee (singing): Another day, I'm back at school,**

 **I think about him, he's so cool.**

"Thank you, M'Lady!" Adrien grinned.

 **Brittnee (singing): He looks at me, I look away,**

 **But does he see me anyway?**

"Wait, what? Why would you think that I pass over you?" The smile slipped from Adrien's face. "Even before I knew you were Ladybug, you were—and _still are_ —one of my best friends."

Marinette shrugged. "There are tons of people who are more interesting than me. You're a model. You meet icons every other day. I'm just the girl who lives above a bakery."

"Okay, number one: you are not any less interesting than the people my father has me work with. You are _Ladybug_. We probably saved their asses at one point. And number two: you don't live above just any bakery." Adrien smiled dreamily, zoning out. "You live above _the best bakery in Paris_. I can still remember that quiche…"

Marinette laughed and booped his nose, bringing Adrien back to reality. "Thanks, kitty."

"Anytime."

 **Backup (singing): Oh-oh-oh!**

 **Brittnee (singing) He's got me spinning round!**

 **Backup: Oh-oh-oh!**

 **Brittnee: My feet are off the ground!**

"Is Marinette's entire section about how she loves Adrien?" Chloé demanded. "That's lame."

"I'm not complaining," Adrien said, placing an arm around the red-faced bluenette and drawing her close.

 **Backup (singing): Oh-oh-oh!**

 **Brittnee (singing): And when the sun goes down,**

 **That's when I become…**

 **Chorus (singing): Miraculous! Simply the best!**

 **Up to the test when things go wrong!**

 **Miraculous, the luckiest!**

 **The power of love always so strong!**

"That fits the show so well," Myléne commented. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are always there to save the day, and each other."

"All they need is their love for Paris and each other!" Rose said happily.

"Well, I don't know if that's _all_ we need," Marinette said jokingly. "Our weapons are pretty sweet."

 **Cash (singing): I am a cat, just chillin' out,**

 **But in the night, she's all that I think about.**

 **I feel so strong, when she's around,**

 **She picks me up, when I am down.**

"If Marinette's singing about how much she loves Adrien, makes sense that Adrien would do the same for Ladybug," Ivan said.

"Well, his feelings were pretty obvious from day one," Alya pointed out.

"True."

 **Backup (singing): Oh-oh-oh!**

 **Cash (singing): Oh no, you'll never know!**

 **Backup: Oh-oh-oh!**

 **Cash: My love can only grow!**

The class awwed, with Rose and Alya being the loudest. Hell, even Chloé couldn't suppress a smile.

Adrien gazed down at Marinette, secretly proud of the knowledge that he was the only one that could make her blush like that. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

 **Backup (singing): Oh-oh-oh!**

 **Cash (singing): And when I see her smile,**

 **That's when she becomes…**

 **Chorus (with Cash in background): Miraculous! Simply the best!**

 **Up to the test when things go wrong!**

 **Miraculous, the luckiest!**

 **The power of love always so strong!**

Kim gestured to the screen. "This answers the question of if a song can be even more epic when it's slowed down."

Juleka nodded emphatically. "I got chills."

The music picked up again and everyone quieted to listen eagerly.

 **Chorus: Miraculous! Simply the best!**

 **Up to the test when things go wrong!**

 **Miraculous, the luckiest!**

 **The power of love always so strong!**

 **MIRACULOUS!**

The song crescendoed with a final guitar chord. The room was silent as everyone digested the abrupt ending.

Then Alix shot up off her beanbag. "THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!" she yelled, fists in the air.

The room erupted with cheers and enthusiastic clapping for the glorious song. Nino shouted something about making the remix when they got back to Paris while Ivan, Nathaniel and Rose were screaming the chorus. Even Chloé was grinning excitedly.

Adrien glanced down at Marinette, his arm still wrapped around her. "What did you think, M'Lady?"

Marinette stared at the screen, a small smile on her face. "I think I want to hear that again and praise Cash Calloway's name."

"I'm with you, girl!" Alya snatched the remote from beside her and started rewinding to the beginning. "Encore!"


End file.
